A New Beginning
by WinchestersGirl
Summary: What if the Winchester men killed the thing that killed Jess and Mary? What if they then found Jess and Mary were only kidnapped, not killed?
1. Beginning & Labor

**A New Beginning**

_I do not own anything associated with Supernatural, I own anything you don't recognize though. :)_

Okay, I was thinking, what would happen if Mary and Jess were still alive? What would they do? How would they continue living? Hope you like the outcome:)

A note that you might need to take is that in "Nightmare", Sam says that his powers started about 6-7 months ago around the time Jess 'died'. In my story, I mention that Jess is having a baby in about a week. I am assuming that eight and a half months have passed since Jess 'died', thus she would be due in about a week or two. I hope that wasn't too confusing:)

**Chapter One**

"Amen," the Winchesters said as they sat at the diner table, holding hands.  
The Winchester men's hunting days were over, for the most part. About a month ago, John, Dean, and Sam closed in on the thing that killed Mary and Jess – or so they thought. Yes, they killed it. Killed the bastard and sent him straight to hell, but they also found out something that they could have only imagined in their dreams. Mary and Jess were alive. So was anyone else that the piece of shit had 'killed'.

The Winchesters – all six of them – had helped everyone else return to their homes. Everyone was excited, but some people had no home to return to, so they started their lives over, with the Winchesters' help. All were grateful.

You see this thing that they sent to hell, the one that kidnapped all those people, was after mothers of psychic children. Mary had Sam, whom was psychic. And Jess, well, she was pregnant, with – you guessed it – a psychic child.

So all six of them, Mary, John, Dean, Sam, Jess, and Sam's and Jess' unborn child, returned to Kansas and bought the house that John and Mary owned, before the whole fiasco started. They all lived in that house, Mary and John in one room, Dean in another, and Sam and Jess in a third room. Our story unfolds when the Winchesters have been living together as a happy family for about one month. John and Mary are happier then ever. Sam and Jess are not married, but expecting their child in about a week. Dean on the other hand was looking for something… something more then his current family could offer.

"Let's dig in," Dean said full of joy, as he looked at his family, Sam and Jess across from him, John on one end of the table, and Mary on the other.

The Winchesters and Ms. Moore (A/N: That's Jess, for those who don't know:)) started to eat and pass plates and bowls that contained an abundance of food around to each other. They were a happy family.

After dinner was finished, Jess rose to clean the table off and Mary followed suit.

"Mom, Jess," Sam said, "Sit down. Dean and I will take care of it."

Sam gave Dean a glare as Mary and Jess returned to their seats. Dean muttered something that wasn't hearable and stood up to help Sam.

The dinner table was cleaned off, thanks to Sam and Dean and Dean had already turned in for some sleep – something he didn't get much of when hunting – when Sam spoke.

"Jess, I'm going to bed. Do you need anything before I go?"

"I'm kind of tired too."

"I'll help you upstairs," Sam said as he helped his girlfriend up and brought her to their room on the second floor, leaving John and Mary alone in the dining room.

"Mary," John whispered, "Do you think they'll ever get married?"

Mary looked at John. He had aged since she last saw him. He looked old, like he could be her father, even though she looked old herself – because, hell, she had aged twenty something years since they had last seen each other.

"I'm not sure, John. I'm not sure," she said with uncertainty.

**In Sam's and Jess' Bedroom with Sam and Jess…**

Sam had helped Jess to their room. Their room was the same room Sam had for a nursery. It was now painted a sage color with tan accents. There was a king sized bed in the corner, two night stands on either side of the bed, a crib and diaper changing station to the right of the entry door, and a dresser by the closet. All and all, it was a cozy room.

Sam took off his shirt and jeans. He threw them in the hamper and opened a dresser draw, pulling out long night pants and a black shirt. He put his clothes on then noticed Jessica.

Jess was sitting on their bed, in her peach night gown. She had one hand on her stomach and was breathing deeply. _In, out. In, out._

"Jess," Sam asked as he walked over to her and knelt on the floor, "Are you okay?"

She just took deep breaths, not answering.

"Jess?"

"I'm fine," she said through gritted teeth as she took another deep breath. She let out a yelp of pain.

"Sam, we need to go to the doctor's. _Now_."

"You're sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure!" She let out another small scream of pain.

"Okay," Sam said as he stood up and put a hand on her shoulder, "Let me go get Dean. I'll be right back."

Sam swiftly walked out of their bedroom toward Dean's room, down the hall. He didn't even bother knocking, instead opened the door and hit the lights.

"Dean?"

Sam heard a grunt and then, "What now?"

"Jess is going into labor!"

"What," Dean practically shouted as he bolted up in bed.

"Come on!"

Sam ran back down the hall into his room, leaving Dean. Dean quickly pulled on some jeans and threw on a shirt and shoes. He ran down the hall to Sam's and Jess' room to find Sam helping Jess, now in a coat, to the stairs.

"What do I have to do," Dean asked as he caught up to them.

"Dean, grab me some jeans!"

"What?" How could Sam be worrying about clothes at a time like this?

"I'm in pajamas!"

Jess howled in pain as her and Sam finished coming down the stairs and headed to the garage. Dean ran into Sam's room and grabbed a pair of jeans for him then he sprinted down the stairs to find his parents staring at him with a deer-in-the-headlights look.

"Come on," he shouted and ran in the garage.

He watched Sam slide into the back of Dean's 1967 Impala after Jess. Dean turned to his parents.

"Dad, you and Mom follow us, okay? Mom, call the hospital from the car."

Dean jumped into the Impala before his parents could nod or say anything in return to Dean's instructions. Dean hit the garage opener that was on his visor and pulled out. He needed to get to the hospital before Jess had this baby. Or they were naming this kid after him. Then paying to have his car reupholstered.


	2. Replaying & Jason Dean

**A New Beginning**

_I don't own anything you recognize…_

Hopefully I will get more reviews this chapter hint, hint! Lol. Jk. Anyway, I hope you guys like what I'm writing:) I'm not sure, because I only got one review. :) But that was a good one! So, anyway, thanks for reading and all and I hope you enjoy this chapter!

**Chapter Two**

Dean drove like a mad man. He was going 80 mph to the hospital – on back country roads. He probably scared all the people in their houses, but he sure didn't need to have his 'baby' reupholstered, because he pulled in front of the hospital, where several people were waiting with a wheelchair. Dean helped Sam and Jess out and then swung into a parking lot. He was now waiting in the appropriately titled 'Waiting Room'.

He heard his parents before he saw them.

"Dean! Sam," his Mom called from down the hall, until a nurse told her to be quiet.

Dean stood and his mother ran toward him, his father at her heels. His mother looked full of excitement and fear as she stopped when she reached Dean.

"Dean! Where are they?"

"Delivery room."

"Can we go in?"

"Mom," Dean said in that are-you-kidding-me tone, which gave his mother her answer.

"What do we do," John asked from behind Mary.

"Wait," Dean said motioning to the abundance of chairs in the room.

John nodded as both elder Winchesters sat down in the waiting room. Dean joined them, as he replayed the day's events over and over in his mind. He had woken up and then went to work – Dean had a job with the government (before he landed this job, he had to fix some problems he had with the shape shifter dieing for him) helping prevent anyone from getting fake IDs and all around trying to prevent people from using them. A plus to his job was there was much excitement, busting in on people. Not to mention, that he was legally allowed to own, carry, and operate a gun. He had left at three and came home, took a shower, and had some long needed lunch – a burger and fries. Then he met up with his girlfriend of three weeks, Sara, and ate more food – ice cream. The pair then proceeded to go to a candy store and buy tons of candy, which they then ate in the park, just for kicks. Dean had offered to have Sara stay for diner, but she declined claiming she had to have diner with her parents. So Dean had diner and went upstairs to crash, when Sam had waken him out of an X-rated dream involving Dean, Sara, and a bottle of chocolate syrup. Then he was here.

"Dean," was heard shouted through the hall. Dean looked up. There was Sam running toward him in green scrubs.

Dean stood and ran toward Sam. Not knowing what else to do, Dean threw his arms around Sam, hugging him – and creating Chic Moment #6 between the pair. Dean whispered four words that only Sam could hear.

"You did good, Sammy."

The two pulled away. Then and only then did Dean realize how happy Sam was. Sam's face wasn't the normal sloppy, puppy looking smile. It was full of glee. Sam looked like a little kid in a candy-store. His eyes were wide with excitement.

"Mom, Dad," Sam said as the two approached the younger men, "I have a baby boy! A boy! Can you believe it?"

Mary hugged her son as tears started to come out of her eyes. John patted his youngest son's shoulder and smiled. They had a grandson.

"We haven't named him yet. I've got to go do that," Sam said as he turned around. Before he took his first step Sam shuffled around and gave a request. "Mom, could you call the Moores? Here's their number," he said as he fished a piece of paper and pen out of his pocket, "Thanks. And we're in 105."

Sam flashed a smile and was down the hall, practically sprinting, within seconds.

Mary scurried off to call the Moores and share the joyous news of their new grandson, leaving John and Dean.

"Dean, don't you have a date with that girl? What's her name? Susie?"

"Sarie," Dean exclaimed, referring to the nickname he had given her the first day they went out, "I do. Awww, shit. Should I cancel or-"

"Go. She's all I've been hearing about for the past three weeks. Please, go."

Though his father sounded more like he was commanding then suggesting, he didn't mean to. It was his natural tone, since he had never fully gotten over believing that the demon was dead. But all and all, he was a good father and meant well.

"Uh- alright," Dean said as he scratched the back of his neck, "Tell Sam and Jess congrats for me."

With that, he turned and strolled down the hall. He hit the elevator button and was out of sight within thirty seconds.

John stood there, watching the same hallway that both of his grown children had walked down not even minutes ago. John felt complete. He had the family he had always wanted. All was right with the world. For the most part.

Mary surprised John, as she came up from behind him and whispered in his ear, "Boo!"

She had done little things like that before she went missing, but now she preferred to say boo, like a ghost. Just because it sounded ironic. John smiled as he slipped his arm around her waist and kissed her cheek. Both Mary and John held million-dollar-smiles as they walked down the hall to Room 105, to greet their newly born grandchild.

**In the Hospital Room with Sam, Jess, and the new baby…**

Sam paced back and forth, both hands on his temples, thinking. Jess lay in her hospital gown on the bed, rocking her new son. The baby had eyes that looked like chocolate pudding and the biggest mop of dirty blood hair. He weighed nicely at 8 pounds 9 ounces. Jess watched as her boyfriend paced back and forth.

"Sam," she said in a soothing way.

"What," he asked gently as he stopped striding and looked at the woman who gave birth to his son.

"Stop pacing and name the baby," she said calmly.

"I thought about names," Sam said carefully and thoughtfully, "I think Jason Dean."

"Why?"

"Because Jason means 'healer' and the little guy," Sam said as he gestured to the baby, "He kind of is healing all of are wounds by being here. And Dean, for Dean."

Jess smiled. She liked the name.

"Jason Dean Winchester," she said out loud, "I like it."

Sam smiled. He now had a baby boy. A Jason Dean was brought into the world because of him and Jess. He had a son. He was a daddy. Sam leaned over and kissed his girlfriend on the cheek and then his son on the forehead. He now had a normal white picket fence family – almost.


	3. Meeting & Engagement

**A New Beginning**

_I do not own anything or anyone you recognize…_

**Chapter Three**

Dean walked swiftly up the walkway to Sara's apartment. It had taken him a total of fifteen minutes to get from the hospital to his house (to freshen up, of course) to her place. As he came to the front door, he stopped and knocked. Seconds passes before the door opened.

There was a man. He was roughly Dean's height, had black hair and dark green eyes. He was wearing a red polo shirt and jeans.

"You are," the man inquired.

"I could ask the same of you," Dean shot back. He was disbelieving the fact that his Sarie cheated on him.

"Who is it, Marc," Sara asked as she appeared in the doorway, "Oh! Dean!"

Sara came out and wrapped her arms around Dean, planting a kiss on his lips. Dean didn't move to help or to stop her show of affection.

"Dean," she asked as she looked at him with a confused look. A look of understanding came over her as she quickly said, "Dean, meet my brother Marc. Marc, this is Dean, my boyfriend," she said gesturing to the appropriate male at the right time.

Dean suddenly was a bit embarrassed. How could he be so stupid? She had had diner with her family, including _her brother_. Duh. Now he felt like an asswhole. Great. Just great.

"Uh... hi," Dean offered as he looked at Marc.

"Hi," he said happily, "So you're the one I've heard all about."

"Guess so," Dean shrugged.

"Marc," Sara interrupted, "Give us a minute. Tell Mom and Dad we'll be right in."

Marc nodded and was gone, door shutting after him. Sara turned to Dean.

"You thought I was cheating on you Dean," she asked, rather upset.

"It kinda looked like it," Dean said as he shoved his hands in his pockets, making himself look like a whipped puppy.

"Dean! I thought you and I had trust!"

"I do trust you!"

"Then what was that," she asked as she folded her arms.

"That was not trusting another man," he said as he smirked.

"Dean," she said seriously, trying to hide a giggle.

"Okay. Sorry."

Sara took a step closer to Dean saying, "I'd never sleep with another man. I promise. Alright?"

"How do I know that's true?"

"Because the only person I can think of is you."

"Dido," Dean said playfully as he wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her fiery.

**Later that Night with Dean, Sara, and her family in the Living Room…**

Dean wasn't nervous. Not one bit. Okay, he was a little nervous. Just a little. No, he was a lot nervous. He was so nervous that he would be bouncing off the walls – if that were possible. Dean was meeting Sara's family for the first time. Ever. That was definitely something to be nervous about. The only other person he had dated that long was Cassie. And he's met her parents while playing the role of good Samaritan, (he saved Cassie from a poltergeist's wrath) so he was automatically in. Now he had to prove that he could be a great guy. Or he might be in a bit of trouble…

When Dean had come in, their diner was finished and the dishes needed doing, so Dean offered to help. That earned him bonus points with her parents. Afterward, all five of them sat down in Sara's living room. It was nicely sized and painted a deep red. There were two couches, seated across from each other with a coffee table in the middle. All the wood in the room was a red oak color. Assorted desserts and several cups were on the coffee table. Dean and Sara sat on one couch, her parents on the other and her brother on a chair he had pulled up.

"Dean," Mr. Williams said, "Tell us about your family."

"Uh... okay," Dean began, "Well, I live with my parents and my brother and his girlfriend. Sam and Jess just had a baby. I guess that makes me Uncle-"

Dean didn't finish the sentence, because Sara interrupted, "Your brother had his baby! Was it a boy or girl?"

Excitement radiated off of her as he answered, "Boy."

"Congrats! You're an uncle," Marc said. "Now if someone," he said gesturing to Sara, "Could get hitched, I might be one too."

Dean blushed a little. That was awkward.

"Marc," Sara scolded.

"Sorry," he said as he tried to hide a smile and stood up, "I've got to go anyway. Professor Simons assigned a report due tomorrow and I haven't even started it."

"That's why we pay for his college," Mr. Williams said jokingly.

Everyone giggled a bit before Mrs. Williams chimed in, "We better get going too. The shop needs to open early tomorrow. We have to arrange flowers at a wedding!"

Marc, Mr. and Mrs. Williams all shrugged their coats on and were out the door within five minutes. As Sara closed the front door, Dean watched her carefully. Just in case there were any signs that she wanted him to leave. That and she was very pretty in her tight t-shirt and on-the-short-side skirt. She locked it and turned her back, leaning against it.

"_That_ was my family," she said as she closed her eyes.

"Nothing wrong with them. Remember you haven't met mine yet."

She laughed. Dean could always make her laugh. Even if she was crying when he came.

"If we get married, we should move away. Save any kids we have from the horror of our two families combined."

Dean smiled. He had gotten used to her sarcastic humor. But it always had a way of getting to him.

"Or maybe we could let them see what a screwed up family is, that way they can spare theirs."

Sara smiled and opened her eyes as she said, "We aren't even married Dean."

"We could go one step closer to marriage."

"Very funny. Engaged after three weeks?"

"I wasn't talking about being engaged," Dean said with a smirk on his face.

The two stepped toward each other. As their hands came to meet each other's skin, their lips touched. Kiss #52 – Dean was counting. Slowly but surely they made their way to the bedroom.

**The Next Morning in Sara's Bedroom with Sara and Dean…**

Dean had woken up and went to work. He went to his car in his boxers, to get the flowers he picked up for Sara earlier. Why not? Most people are asleep at this hour anyway. As the 19-year-old early bird next door checked him out, he scooped down and picked up the bouquet. Dean noticed his cell phone beep. He glanced in its direction. "One Missed Call" and "One Message" were one its screen. He grabbed it and clicked 'Play Messages'.

"Hey Dean, its Sam. I was wondering where you went. Figured Sara's. Anyway, we named him Jason Dean Winchester. Don't get too cocky though." Sam laughed. "Jess' parents are coming. They'll be here by morning. They're in my room, so I'm staying with you. Get here when you get the chance. Thanks. Bye."

Cocky? Dean? Nah. A sudden shot of excitement came over Dean. They named the runt after him. Granted, the runt was actually a kid, but still… A kid named after Dean? He better live up to Dean's rep.

Dean smiled as he headed back toward Sara's apartment, flowers in hand. Once inside, he made pancakes and poured a cup of orange juice for her. He put the food on a tray and placed a single red rose from the bouquet on it. If it wasn't romantic, then Dean's last name wasn't Winchester.

Dean walked into her bedroom and knocked on the door. She was already awake and wearing a man's dress shirt, sitting upright in bed. She smiled as she watched him come in and place the tray in front of her, then climb on the bed.

"Mornin'," Dean said with a smile on his face.

"Morning."

"Breakfast?"

"Thanks."

Sara picked up the rose and toyed with it in her fingers.

"For me," she asked pretending to be dramatic.

"The one and only," he said as he laughed along with her.

"Thanks. I love roses."

Dean smiled. He had gone off a hunch when he picked roses over anything else in the store but didn't admit that and said, "I know."

She laughed.

"Dean?"

"Yeah?"

"What would you say if we did get engaged?"

"Uh… I don't know… Isn't it a little early," he asked, scratching his head for emphasis.

"What you prefer to be engaged at dinner?"

"No," he said smiling, "I mean I'm no expert on this stuff, but normally people date for a year before they get hitched."

"And since when are we normal?"

Dean smiled at the remark. It was true. Definitely true. No way were they normal. They had met at a candy store of all places. They had said 'I hate you' – jokingly of course – more times then 'I love you' seriously. Neither liked to stay tied down for too long. And to top it all off their Astrology signs were opposites – whatever that meant.

"Come on Dean," she pressed, "Our signs say we're opposites. Attraction is thick."

"Isn't opposites bad?"

"No! It's good! Really good! And you get along with my family! You're the first one that I haven't seen my dad threaten to shoot!"

Sara was excited as Dean mentioned, "You haven't met mine."

"I could."

"Maybe with a ring on?"

"You mean as your fiancé?"

"Yeah. The future Mrs. Winchester?"

"Dean, I'd love to!"

She wrapped her arms around his neck and he pulled her into a bear hug. Dean was coming closer and closer to his white picket fence family. And that was okay. He could stand being normal – or close to it. He would be just like Sam. And for once, he'd admit that was a good thing. He would admit that being engaged to someone you love was a good thing. Dean was now in love. And engaged.


	4. The Moores & Cassie

**A New Beginning**

_I do not own Sam or Dean or anything Supernatural related… unfortunately…_

Sorry it took so long to get up… I've been busy and brain-storming. Lol. Anyway, I hope you like this chapter. It's different, as it puts a problem on their lives, but it is also something needed to keep them a normal family. A real family.

**Chapter Four**

It was eleven in the morning by the time the Moores got to the hospital to greet their new grandson. Mrs. Moore, with dark blonde hair and shining green eyes, stood about five foot two inches. Mr. Moore, with a balding hairline (what was left was gray) and crystal blue eyes, stood at roughly six foot.

As the pair entered into Room 105 and immediately scurried to Jess' side, Sam prayed that all the sourness and bitterness that Sam had ever received from Mr. Moore was gone, now that he was the father of the elder's grandson. Jess received a kiss from her mother and father and Sam managed a hug from Mrs. Moore before any thing of matter was truly said.

"Jess, sweetie," her father's deep voice said, "Where is the new Mr. Moore?"

"Actually, dad," Jess said, trying to correct her father, but was cut off.

"What a cute baby," Mr. Moore exclaimed as he grabbed the infant out of Sam's hands, who was standing on the other side of Jess' bed.

"What's his name," Mrs. Moore asked gently.

"Jason Dean _Winchester_," Jess answered promptly as Mr. Moore rocked the boy back and forth.

The minute the last word came out of her mouth, Mr. Moore's face broke. His expression turned from anger to hurt to pity, all in a total time of three seconds.

"Winchester," he asked, angered.

"Now, Robbie," Mrs. Moore tried to soothe as she placed two hands on his shoulders.

"Yes, dad. Winchester. He is Sam's baby too," Jessica said defiantly.

"Jess," Sam soothed, as he sat on the bed next to her, to calm her down, "Give it a break."

"Here," Mr. Moore said, as he practically tossed the baby, who had begun to cry, to Mrs. Moore, whom was at the verge of tears by now – but he kept his eyes on Jessica.

Mr. Moore took large strides to the door and slammed it behind him. As Mrs. Moore tried to soothe baby Jason, Sam tried to calm Jess, who was now shedding tears also.

"Jess, it's okay," he said over and over while he ran a hand through her hair.

"No, Sam, it's not. He won't let me and you get married – if we wanted to. He doesn't want the baby to be named after you. He gave up on me. He thinks I'm a looser. He thinks he owns me. And he doesn't," she said before she started to cry harder.

"No one controls you. Jessie, it's his problem he thinks this stuff. Not yours. Okay?"

Jess nodded but still continued to cry.

"Sam," Mrs. Moore said as the youngest Winchester turned to her, "Take Jason, I'll go calm Robert."

Sam took the offered infant. Mrs. Moore walked to the door, turned, and gave them a hopeful smile. But Sam didn't miss the look of remorse from her. As Sam turned to comfort his family, he realized that this wasn't going to work. He needed a miracle to save this quickly crumbling family. Or he wouldn't have a family to save.

Several minutes later, Sam handed the baby to Jess. He had a phone call to make.

**With Sara and Dean in the 'Jewelry Stop'…**

"What about this one," Sara asked Dean.

The pair were ring shopping. With engagement came rings. Dean's hand was in the back of Sara's jeans' pocket. Her arm was draped around his back. This was the third store they had stopped at. First was Mr. Snot-Face's Store – or the store they got kicked out of. Second was Mrs. Big Bust's Store – or the store that they had no interest in. And the one they were currently in, they hadn't found anything to poke fun at. Yet.

"Nah. That one looks like… Clear poop."

"Dean," Sara scolded playfully.

"What," he asked laughing.

Dean face held a smile that was a mile wide. Then his phone rang. He pulled it out of his pocket and flipped it open. The screen read, "Sammy".

"Sara," Dean said, while never taking his eyes off the phone's screen, "I'll be right back."

"Is everything okay," Sara asked, but got no response as Dean walked outside.

As soon as the door closed behind Dean, he hit 'Send'.

"Sam," he asked. He was really afraid. He was always afraid when Sam called him. The fear that Sam was hurt or needed help just automatically took over. Sometimes, he got a shiver down his spine and he knew that something was wrong. He used to joke with himself about it and call his fear 'Sam'd-o-phobia'.

"Dean," was the response.

"Everything okay?"

"No- I mean yeah."

"Sam," Dean said in a stern voice.

"Jess' parents are here."

Dean felt a ping of pain for the younger Winchester. The Moores – minus Jessica – were always a tough subject for Sam. Mr. Moore never did like Sam. In fact, the first words that were ever said to Sam from Mr. Moore were, "You're not welcome here. And if I ever find you even holding her hand, we'll just say you won't like your life for much longer." Mrs. Moore was always more welcoming, but Mr. Moore was sure to stop that at some time or another.

"Police interfere yet?"

"Dean," Sam said in a shut-up-now kind of way.

Dean rolled his eyes as he said, "Why'd you call then?"

"Uh- I need a favor."

"Out with it Sam."

"I need you to stop at the Jewelry Stop, the store off of the highway, and pick up a ring I have on hold there. Can you," Sam asked hopefully.

"You're in luck. I'm there right now."

"What? Why are you there?"

"Uh- Um, Sara and I, we-," Dean began to say but was cut off.

"You're engaged? Wow. Uh, congrats," Sam said unsure, and in the process sounded like he was asking, "But are you sure you really love her? I mean what about Cassie?"

At the mention of her name, Dean's heart did a three-sixty. And then the doubt began. What if he didn't love her? What if he wants to marry Cassie instead? How could he ever be sure? Who did he love more? Would he ever know?

Dean shifted the phone from his right ear to his left.

"Mind your own damn business, Sam. I've got to go."

With that Dean closed his phone and pocketed it. He let the doubt clear from his mind before he went back inside to find Sara. Sara was looking at a display box. Some other woman was there – most likely the salesperson – but Dean couldn't see the woman, because Sara was blocking his view.

Going for the element of surprise, Dean walked up behind Sara and put his hands over her eyes. Immediately her hands went to his.

"Guess who," Dean asked playfully as he kissed her cheek.

"I can only guess," she responded back.

Dean laughed as he turned her around and gave her a hug, in the process seeing the saleswoman. He knew the woman. She had a darker toned skin and a dark brown hair that curled all the time. Her eyes were a dark brown and she stood about five foot seven inches. The moment he looked at her, he knew he was in trouble.

It was a reflex to say her name, "Ca- Cassie?"

"Dean," was her half-asked, half-said response.

Talk about ironic. Sam always had to be right – in one way or another. So the minute Dean got a hold of Sammy, he was dead. He ignored those thoughts and quickly released Sara from the hug he was giving her, never taking his eyes off Cassie. This was definitely a problem.

"Dean, are you okay," Sara asked, for she knew nothing of the other two's history.

"Uh- Yeah… I just have to pick something up for Sam. Wait in the car," Dean said as he shoved Sara the keys to his Impala, only giving his fiancé a glance.

Sara was a bit annoyed that he kind of blew her off, but she shrugged and walked out of the store. Not until Cassie and Dean heard the door close, did they mutter a word.

"What are you doing here," he asked in a hushed whisper.

"Working," she said, as she gave a small shrug.

"In Lawrence, Kansas? The place that just happens to be my hometown?"

She shrugged. Big whoop.

"Cassie!"

"Dean, I came here to start over, okay? After the deaths… ya know? Simple as that. I didn't know you'd be here. With your _fiancé_, nonetheless," Cassie said in a bitter tone.

"Well, I wouldn't have come here if I knew you'd be here."

"We've agreed. Great. Fantastic. We break up and then finally agree on something. Perfect."

"Who said we broke up," Dean asked, getting rather annoyed with her.

"You did," Cassie practically screamed. Good thing there were no other people in the store or they might have called the cops by now, for the voice tones were very loud.

"No, I didn't! You did," Dean shouted back.

"If I didn't and you didn't, they why the hell did we break up?"

"Because I left!"

Silence was immanent and the whole room seemed to stand still. Dean avoided her gaze as did she did to him.

"Listen, I need to pick up a ring for my brother. If you want, I'll stop by later and we can talk, alright," Dean asked in a low, soft pitch, hopefully.

"Fine," Cassie said bitterly as she grabbed a box on the counter that read 'Winchester' and handed it him, "He already paid for it."

With that said, she turned on her heel and walked into the back room. Dean, unsure of what else to do, turned on his heel and walked out the door, letting it slam behind him.


	5. Fight & Rings

**A New Beginning**

_I do not own Dean, Sam, or anything that has to do with Supernatural…_

Okay guys, here's the scoop: I'm sorry for not writing sooner, but my studies are taking their toll. I'm graduating this year and working on being Valedictorian or Salutatorian or the third place. Getting close. Anyway, I also am low on certain ideas. Not all, as I do have a basic story, but I need a little help with getting there. So if you have an idea – even if it's from the guy in his mother's basement – I might take it. :)

As for the French writing toward the end of my story, I tried my hardest to get it to be correct (by using several online translators). Hope its right, post if it's wrong. Thanks:)

**Chapter Five**

Dean and Sara drove to the hospital with only a few words said. Dean tried to get her talking by making a few remarks and jokes that only he laughed at, but she wouldn't respond or only did with a few words. It was a bit uncomfortable, but Dean let it slip. As Dean pulled in the hospital parking lot and parked, Sara started talking.

"Dean, how do you know Cassie?"

Dean got out of the car and slammed the door as he answered, "She was my ex."

She got out of the Impala, closed her door, and walked around the car to meet Dean before she spoke.

"Do you still like her?"

Dean wasn't sure what to say. There might be or there might not be truth to that statement. He wasn't sure and probably wouldn't be sure until later that night when he went to talk to Cassie. Did he want to answer truthfully? Of course, this was his girlfriend he was talking to. Did the truth sound good enough to tell? Hell, no.

"Honestly," Dean asked as he gathered his thoughts.

She nodded. Of course she wanted an honest answer. Everyone did. But for once, couldn't someone say, 'No, I want to hear a lie. Tell me a lie.' Nah. It'd only happen when pigs flew. And considering what Dean used to hunt, that might actually happen one day.

"You like her, don't you?"

Her voice pierced the silence that was surrounding the two.

"You like her," she stated, making the words sound like they could cut through metal.

"Sara, I-"

"Dean Winchester! I can't believe you," she said a bit loudly, as she started to walk away.

Dean had no other choice but to follow his fiancé towards the back of the parking lot, unless he wanted to loose her – which he didn't. The thought of letting her go away came to Dean, but he quickly ignored it, as he jogged to catch up with her.

"Sara," he started but was cut off.

"Dean, I don't want to hear it," she said, anger and hurt obvious in her voice, "I don't want to see you."

She tried to loose him as she started to sprint to the opposite side of the parking lot, but being as fit as he was, (A/N: Which we ALL know… Lol.) he quickly caught up with her.

"Listen, alright," Dean asked, trying hard to cover up the fact that he was begging his girlfriend for something other then something sexual.

She stopped trying to run away but still didn't turn to look at Dean.

"Cassie was my ex. We dated almost three years ago. About six months ago, Sam and I, we were… on a road trip and stopped in her town. Things were," Dean said as his voice dropped off and he hung his head.

"Hot and heavy," Sara offered, in a quiet, timid voice as she looked straight ahead, staring at nothing.

"Only for a day or two. That's it," Dean said as he raised his head.

Dean looked like… a whipped puppy, for lack of better words. He didn't look like he was upset, he looked confident. Like he would win this fight.

"Dean," she said trying to act strong, but not doing such a great job because Dean could see right through her, "Figure this out, then call me. Okay?

Dean nodded, reluctantly. He could have completely lost her. At least that wasn't the case. But this was much worse. Knowing he still had her, but couldn't have her. It truly sucked.

"Let's go see the baby," Sara said gently, "Then you can take me home."

Dean nodded silently in agreement. She started to walk toward the hospital, him dropping in step with her.

**Inside the Hospital with Dean, Sam, and Sara…**

Sam saw Dean and Sara. Immediately several things came to mind about the pair. For one, they were standing quite a distance apart for a newly engaged couple. Two, their facial expressions were completely off for a dating couple unless they were fighting. Three, neither were showing any affection for the other. If he didn't know better, he would have said they were complete strangers.

"Hey," Dean offered, kind of sadly, as the two became in talking distance of Sam.

"Hey, congratulations on the engagement," Sam exclaimed, trying to act excited – though he was truly worried.

"Thanks," Sara said as she became pretty quiet, "Where's Jason?"

"Inside," Sam answered as he nudged his head toward the hospital room.

"May I," Sara asked.

Sam shrugged as he moved out of her way and let her enter the room.

Once the door closed behind her, silence seemingly engulfed the hallway. Sam broke it.

"What did you do, Dean," he half demanded, half asked.

"I didn't do anything wrong! Thanks to you, she's mad at me," Dean stated as his voice rose.

"What could I have possibly done?"

"You were right. That's what. I got off the phone with you and walked into the jewelers and guess who was there? Guess, Sam! Guess!"

Dean was extremely upset and angered. He was using his hands to make a point. Something he didn't do too much. Sam shrugged. He was a bit afraid of his brother. Sam upped his brother in size, but Dean upped Sam in punches and hits. And trust Sam when he said they stung like a bitch.

"Cassie! Now I have to meet Cassie tonight," Dean exclaimed, "All because of you! You and your stupid foresight!"

"Dean, how was I-"

"And to top things off," Dean said as he continued his rant, "Sara's mad at me because Cassie was my ex. She thinks I still have feelings for Cassie. But I… I," Dean was stuttering, his voice returning to a normal pitch now, "I don't know who I like. And that… that sucks."

"Listen, Dean," Sam said as he tried to side step his brother's feelings and get something that he needed to do, "We'll talk later. I'll help you figure this out. But for now, did you bring the box?"

"Yeah, here," Dean offered as he grabbed a brown-papered package out of his pocket and handed it to Sam, "What's in there anyway?"

"I'm going to ask Jess to marry me," Sam said with his lop-sided grin.

"Good luck man, not too many Winchesters are doing great in the women department lately," Dean said as he returned to the normal cocky Dean.

"Thanks Dean," Sam said sarcastically as he grabbed the box and began to open it. Soon revealed was a blue velvet covered box. Sam swiftly opened it to find a ring. There were three diamonds – one regular diamond in the middle which was biggest and two smaller diamonds that were a pretty shade of pink on either side. The band was gold and there was some type of writing inside the ring that Dean couldn't make out.

"Pour toujours et jamais, je suis à vous. -Sam," Sam said quietly as he took the ring out and examined it.

"What?"

"It's French for 'Forever and ever, I am yours'. -Sam," Sam said as he looked up at Dean and returned the ring to its rightful spot – that was, of course, until it was placed on his woman's finger.

"Why French? Why not Latin or something," Dean asked, obviously in the woods about why Sam would pick French over any of the other hundred languages in the world – especially their forte, Latin.

"The first words we spoke to each other were in French. She was in the library at Stanford and whispered a French phrase she was studying aloud. I corrected her."

"And what was the award winning phrase," Dean asked, obviously getting sick of Sam's mushy flash back.

"Where's the pasta," Sam answered, not even thinking about the stupidity of those words. (A/N: It's the French language. Pasta is Sicilian. That's a stupid joke, I know… Where's the bathroom? Is a lot better… Lol.)

Dean managed to hide his chuckles as both men started to enter the hospital room. Then some bit of brilliance struck Dean.

"Sam," Dean said, as he grabbed Sam's arm and jerked him away from the door.

"What," Sam asked, a little agitated.

"I have an idea for your… proposal."

Dean put on a smile that looked oddly like a smirk. This was definitely going to be one hell of an idea. Just because it was Dean's. But maybe, with a little luck (though that luck would not be donated by Dean because he was running low on it these days), it would work.


	6. Proposal & Tests

**A New Beginning**

_I do not own anything you recognize…_

Okay, I need a bit of help here… if anyone has even a minor idea, please PM me. I have a few ideas, but need a little help. If you could, that'd be great! Thanks!

**Chapter Six**

**With Dean and Cassie at Her Apartment…**

Dean knocked on the door. He was at Cassie's apartment and was ready to have the 'talk'. This would be one hell of a chat. Immediately the door opened and there stood Cassie. Dean's mouth dropped open.

She was wearing jeans and a black low cut shirt. Her hair was still curly as ever and eyes the prettiest he had ever seen. But he noticed something that he didn't notice yesterday. Her stomach was growing an obvious baby bump.

"Come on in," Cassie sighed as she turned and walked into her apartment.

Dean quickly followed her in and closed the door behind him. He was in a smaller sized living room with a couch, coffee table, and TV among other smaller things like her desk in the corner. Cassie sat down on the couch, facing the cookies and soda she put on the coffee table in front of them.

"Come sit down, Dean. Don't be afraid," she said as she smiled lightly, but not enough to prove that she was actually happy about their meeting.

"Uh… yeah," Dean said as he made his way to the couch and sat.

After he sat down, neither Cassie nor Dean knew what to say, until Cassie asked, "Are you worried it's yours?"

Dean looked at her, yet again amazed at how she just seemed to read his mind.

"Yeah."

"Right. Well, that's why I came here. To see if it was yours."

"You don't know whose it is?"

"Not an 'it', Dean. The baby is a boy. And no, I don't."

Dean nodded before asking, "So we need DNA tests?"

"Yeah."

Dean nodded. This was a little much on his brain. First, he had to meet his ex. Then, he finds out she's pregnant. And possibly with his baby! Sure, when they had sex last they didn't use protection but what are the chances of getting pregnant? One in a trillion?

"Here, have a drink," Cassie said as she handed him a cup full of soda that she had just poured. Cassie noticed he was wrapped in thought and figured she might try and break it, get him talking.

"Uh… thanks," he responded as he took it and drank. Once finished he said, "Is that what you came here to tell me?"

"No. I actually uh… wanted to ask you if you're still hunting," Cassie said quickly covering something up. She couldn't tell him why she was really here; it would hurt his current life. Sara and he had something and she didn't want to ruin it for him. Maybe one day, she would be able to get what she came for… but not today.

"Sometimes. Why," he asked, now coming out of the 'I-might-be-a-father' trance.

"I think my mom's house might be haunted and I wanted to know if maybe you could come and, you know, do your 'thing'," she said while giving quotation fingers.

"Anything violent?"

"No, but she says things move. Things that my dad used to love."

"It might be your dad. It's no big deal as long as nothing is really violent."

"Okay," she said, happy that he wasn't going to investigate a false claim.

"Maybe I should go," Dean said, "Sam's probably waiting for me."

"Yeah, of course," Cassie responded as she got up and showed him to the door.

"I'll pick you up tomorrow, if that's okay. We'll go get the tests done," Dean said before leaving.

As soon as she closed the door behind him, she sat down and started to cry. Dean was the one she wanted to be with. He was the one she wanted to be the father. But she wasn't sure. After all, once Dean left, she slept with two or three men just to get him out of her head. It didn't work. Dean was the kind of person that once you met him, you kept him. And if you lost him… he wasn't coming back unless he really had a reason too.

Cassie hoped that that wasn't their case this time. She hoped that Dean would want to be with her as much as she wanted to be with him. But for now, she could only hope.

**With Dean, Sam, and John in Dean's Room…**

Two days later, the Winchester men – minus the youngest generation – were sitting in Dean's room figuring out how Sam could propose.

It had been two days since Dean went with Cassie to get the tests done. The results would be in tomorrow. So Dean was a bit nervous. And afraid of what his father would say. A child out of wedlock?

It had been a day since Jess returned home from the hospital. She was currently sleeping in her room with Jason close by. She didn't even notice when Sam slipped out of bed and into his parent's room, grabbing his dad, and joining Dean in his room.

The night before the Moores left to go back home – a good thing for Sam, because he didn't need to propose with them nearby. That was definitely a good thing – because Jess' dad was scary. Really scary.

"Boys, spill. You woke me up at God knows what hour. Spill," John said as he lounged in the chair that sat in the corner of Dean's bedroom.

Sam closed the door to Dean's room before he sat next to Dean on the bed and said, "I want to propose to Jess."

John thought a second before letting a small smile leave his lips and saying, "That's great. But how?"

Dean answered, "I picked up the ring for Sammy, so I-"

"Sam," Sam interrupted.

Dean shot him a look before continuing. "I knew and thought of an idea. What if we all went out for a late breakfast this morning? Then Mom, Jess, Jason and you," Dean said while gesturing to his father, "Go to the mall or go somewhere and come back later, like four. Meanwhile, Sam and I will be getting the catering service, candles, and whatever else is romantic set up. You'll come home and we can all have a nice meal. Before dessert, Sam asks."

John and Sam looked at Dean, who promptly said, "What!"

"I never knew you were so romantic, Dean," Sam said jokingly, "It's kind of cute."

John agreed, "Sara really turned you soft."

Both men laughed, leaving Dean to quietly fume.

"But I like the idea," said a voice from outside the door.

All three men stopped what they were doing and turned their gaze to the closed door. Wide eyed, they watched helplessly as it slowly opened, reveling a Mary dressed in a bathrobe. Obviously, John and Mary must have done something or another last night.

The younger Winchester men looked away as their Dad stood up and put an arm around Mary.

"Don't tell," he told her, before looking at his boys and adding, "Let's go get ready for some type of late breakfast."

Dean and Sam watched their parents walk down the hall before Dean said, "Sammy, you're going to grow old like that one day."

Sam rolled his eyes and shoved his brother before walking out the door and heading toward his room.

**That Night in the Dining Room with the Winchesters and Jessica…**

It had gone… almost perfectly. John took the girls and Jason out, Sam and Dean set up. Everything was great. Then Sam asked. Jess' face smiled, and then frowned. She had pulled him up from his one knee stance – so he would be standing right next to her. Dean could feel the tension around. He knew this might not be good. Sam's face fell. Dean felt for him, he really did.

"We need to talk," she said gently.

Uh-oh. She grabbed his hand and he followed her outside. Dean looked at his parents who held the same look as him. Puzzlement, scared. Only did the crying of Jason bring them out of their looks. Mary jumped up and went to help her grandson, John started cleaning up, and Dean, well, he was a bit nosy. He popped his head outside, but couldn't find any sign of Jess or Sam. They must have gone for a walk. Dean took a small mental note to plant a bug on Sam next time he got the chance.

Thirty minutes later, Jess and Sam returned. John was upstairs taking a shower and Mary was up there too, taking care of Jason. Dean had decided to wait outside on the roof for Jess and Sam. That way he could spy…

The pair had walked up the front path, leading to the front door. Dean couldn't tell if they were happy or not, because he couldn't see from his place perched on the roof. But they were holding hands… that could be good, right? Anyway, the pair had walked up before Sam stopped her from going inside.

He gave her a small kiss on the lips before saying, "You're sure?"

She said, "Yes."

Then smiled at him. He smiled back. That's when Sammy went in to kiss her, which they did for a while. Dean smiled… he did teach Sam right. It was very obvious to see the ring on Jess' finger, when she moved her hands to the back of Sam's neck.

Dean had smiled. Then something went terribly wrong. Just as he started to move up the roof to get into the window to his room, he lost his footing and fell. Luckily, he landed in the bushes. Not so luckily, he was loud – especially the curses he let rip toward the end of his rant.

Sam and Jess had gone around the side of the house to see Dean, laying there covered in leaves.

"I was just coming to ask how everything went," he said quickly, standing up.

"Fine," Sam said a bit irritated, "We were actually wondering if you could watch Jason tonight for us."

"Sure," Dean said as he tried to hurry inside, but got blocked by Jess' hand.

"Dean," she said, "I said yes."

"Oh, right," Dean said, obviously embarrassed.

Sam and Jess went inside, following Dean. They told Mary and John who were rather excited. The party was quickly stopped though, because Jess and Sam claimed to be tired. Dean had followed them upstairs though and took Jason Dean. Later that night, Dean smiled as he passed his little brother's room to get Jason a bottle. He heard the faint sound of laughter. Sammy wasn't so little anymore.

**The Next Morning with Dean in his Room…**

Dean laid there in bed. He was awake. He should get up. But he didn't need to work today. But it was eleven in the morning. But he was lazy. So he just lay there, thinking. Thinking about the night before. Thinking about Cassie. Thinking about Sara. Not in that order though.

Dean jumped when he heard the familiar ringing of his phone, signaling a call from someone not in his phone's phonebook. Dean thought about letting the caller go to voicemail, but thought against it. He grabbed it, putting the phone against his ear.

"Yeah," he asked.

"Hello. Is Dean Winchester there," a woman's voice on the other end asked.

"Speaking."

"Hi, sir. This is the Lawrence clinic. We have the results of your DNA tests."

Dean's heart did a 360 and followed by jumping to his throat.

"Sir," the woman's voice asked.

"Uh, yeah. Go ahead."

"Well, your DNA, your wife's, and the baby's were taken as you know and examined."

Cassie and Dean pretended to be married, going through a divorce, so they could get in with less questions asked. It worked.

Dean nodded even though the woman could not see him.

"Mr. Winchester you are…"

* * *

Okay, I had to leave you with a bit of a hanger there. Anyway, sorry I haven't updated! I'm going to start on the next chapter right now:) Hopefully this made up for the time it took to update:) 


	7. Thinking & Being Blindsided

**A New Beginning**

_I do not own anything you recognize…_

I know it's early, but I thought you might like this chapter... and I really wanted to see what people thought:)_  
_

And I'm not really sure to go from here. We're kind of venturing into (gasps here) unknown territory. Lol. So if anyone wants their idea added into the story, please, be my guest to PM me or review with it. I will always add ideas from people who take the time to help the story along:) Again, thanks! Enjoy!

And a little note about how evil I am! I'm not going to not tell you about Dean until later… How evil am I? Lol. And this is one of the few chapters that will have a flashback.

**Chapter Seven**

**With Jess in her Room…**

Jess woke up that morning and searched for Sam. He wasn't in the bed, but that was good for right now. She could think about the recent events. So she thought.

She thought about last night. She had scared them all – unintentionally of course – by asking Sam to talk. They had gone for a walk, ending, ironically, at the nearby graveyard. And they talked.

_Jess and Sam walked down the sidewalk in silence. He was really afraid of what would happen. Would she say no? Did she have something to tell him? God, he hoped not. She could feel his tension, but decided not to push it._

_Finally Sam spoke, "Jess, what's going on?"_

_Jess stopped walking and turned to face him – him doing the same, "Sam, I want to ask you something before I make the decision."_

_He nodded and she continued, "Do you want to marry me only because of Jason?"_

_His face broke and his hands moved to her arms, as he tried to explain, "Jess, I wanted to marry you before you went missing. I missed you the whole time. Ask Dean, ask Dad. Just because we have Jason… it doesn't change anything."_

_His arms dropped and he hung his head. Hopefully, that convinced her to marry him._

"_Sam, ask me again," she said, a twinkle in her eyes._

_He looked up, smiled, and got down on one knee. He took the ring box out of his pocket and slowly opened it._

"_Jessica Lee Moore," he said, "Will you marry me?"_

"_Yes," she said, "Yes! Yes!"_

_Jessica started to jump up and down before Sam took the ring out and placed it on her finger. Sam stood up and wrapped his arms around Jess. Before he knew it, they were kissing in front of the graveyard. They started to turn back and talked about future plans the whole way._

She thought about how she would tell her parents – her Dad especially. He wouldn't take to the idea too kindly. Her sister might like it, but she had always liked Sam – called him a gentleman. And her Mom was a flip coin.

She thought about Jason. He was a sweetie. Only a few days old and he already had everyone wrapped around his finger. Jess and Sam would do anything for the little bundle of joy. Mary and John spoiled him rotten. And Dean protected him all the time. Even the cute old ladies were shooed away from the baby when Dean was near.

Then Sam came in. He looked really happy. Jess sat up in bed before she asked, "What's going on?"

He climbed on the bed while answering, "I asked Dad and Mom to watch Jason for a little while."

He gave her a kiss before picking up her left hand and examining the ring he had put there last night.

"Pretty isn't it," she asked as she watched him.

"Yeah, the man who gave it to you must be really lucky," he said as his eyes went from her hand to her eyes.

"We both are," she said.

He broke the 'spell' they were in by looking away and asking, "When are you going to tell your family?"

"Maybe we should just send the invitation," she said, as she climbed out of bed to get ready for the day.

"I thought we could fly out there and visit," he offered as he watched her pick out clothes for the day.

"Really," she asked as she came over and jumped on the bed beside him, "I haven't seen the whole family in years!"

"Sure," Sam said as he laughed at her excitement.

She gave him a kiss on the lips before saying, "Thank you, Sam! This is so cool!"

She returned to go and finish changing, a bit more spring in her step.

**With Dean and Jason in the Living Room….**

The answer to the tests had been weighing on his mind the entire morning. What was he supposed to tell her? "Oh, I'm sorry?" That wasn't going to cut the mustard.

Dean was feeding Jason his bottle as he decided what he could do.

He had to ask himself what would be the right thing to do in the Cassie and child situation. Then to ask himself what to do about the Cassie and Sara situation. Hopefully some type of idea would hit him like a bolt of lightning.

"Jason," Dean asked in a baby voice, "Do you have any ideas for Uncle Dean?"

The baby just stared at him as Dean had that lightning bolt come.

**With Dean and Cassie at her Apartment Later That Day…**

Dean had knocked on the door and immediately it opened, reveling a nicely dressed Cassie – to Dean's standards anyway. She was wearing a blue tank top that showed off the baby belly perfectly. She had a white peasant skirt on and no shoes. Her face showed several emotions at once. Excitement, pain, relief, hopefulness.

Cassie let him in with no words said. They both sat down on the couch. How would they start this conversation?

"You got the results," Cassie asked while she looked at her hands.

"Yeah. I'm not the father," Dean said. An imaginary weight was taken off his shoulders when he said it aloud.

"I'm sorry, Cass," he added.

"You have nothing to be sorry for, Dean. Don't worry about it."

Dean nodded, "Maybe I should go now."

"It's up to you. We can hang out if you want," she offered.

"Nah. I have to go talk to Sara anyway."

"You're sure," she asked, giving one last futile attempt to keep him in her life.

"Yeah," Dean said before standing and walking toward the door, followed closely by Cassie.

Before he left, he turned around to face her and said, "If the kid needs a Dad, I'll help ya out."

She gave him a small friend-like kiss on the cheek before he left.

Then, Cassie, once again, sunk to the floor and began to cry. Dean was so sweet. He offered to play "Daddy" to a child who wasn't even his. What guy does that?

**With Dean and Sara at her Apartment…**

Dean figured that since he had talked to Cassie, he should do the same to Sara. So Dean drove to her apartment and let himself in with the key she had given him.

"Sara," he called as he closed the door behind him.

"Dean," she called back, sounding surprised and scared at the same time.

He thought she was coming from the living room, so he walked in, not believing what he saw. Sara was draped over a man on the couch. There were very few clothes on the pair – who were staring at Dean with a deer-in-the-headlight's look.

"Sara," he asked, "Who the hell is that?"

Dean walked over and picked Sara up off the man, standing her up. Then came the man. He was shorter then Dean and had a lot less muscle. Dean pushed him into the couch, demanding, "Who is this?"

Sara tried to pull Dean off of the man, but her attempts were futile.

"Dean! Dean," she cried, "Get off of him!"

Finally, Dean let go and the man started to breathe normal again. Sara saw the fiery look in his eyes, so she pulled Dean away and into the kitchen.

"What the hell is wrong with you," she asked.

"Who was he," Dean asked, yet again.

"Dean, I needed space. You have to understand-"

"That space meant screwing around? Yeah, right."

"Dean."

"Sara."

"Dean, I think we should break up."

The words hit Dean hard. Of course, he was most likely going to break up with her – especially after his new discovery. Yet, that didn't make it any harder to digest.

"Fine," he spat, as he threw her house key at her and stormed out.

Dean got in the Impala and sat for a minute before deciding where to go. The bar. That would work. Dean peeled out of the parking spot and was at the bar within five minutes. He walked inside and ordered a beer – which he downed in thirty seconds. The bar tender kept them coming, until Dean found a blonde haired girl with a big chest. They flirted, followed by going back to her place for some fun.

* * *

I know everyone hates to review the stories, but I would love to hear some imput. Please, please, please review! If I get six or more reviews for this chapter, I'll start updating this story about every other day or so. So, please review! If you don't, that's okay too. I know everyone's busy and stuff, so this will probably be the last beg for reviews.  



	8. Fights & Vision

**A New Beginning**

_I do not own anything you recognize…_

I'm going to skip forward a bit, that way we can get the important glimpses, but it won't take forever just to see Jason have his first words or something like that. So right now I went forward two months, but we'll get to see like three or four days in a row. Hope that was understandable! Enjoy:)

**Chapter Eight**

**May 2, 2006… Roughly Two Months Later…**

Everything was going as normal.

John and Mary were still happy together as they watched their family grow.

Dean never heard from Sara again. He had about sixteen one night stands in the two months that passed, but that was Dean.

Sam and Jess were happily engaged and had the wedding planned for three months later. They wanted to be married quickly, so they wouldn't have to wait to continue their family.

And little Jason Dean was as cute as a button. He would laugh all the time and kept growing like a weed – just like his father. In fact, he grew five pounds and half an inch since he was born.

**With Mary and John in Their Room…**

Everything started out as a normal day. Like that would last.

Mary woke up first and went to shower. Once she was done, she applied some make-up as John showered. Just like normal.

"What are you doing today," Mary asked.

"They gave me the day off. So probably clean the guns," came the answer from the other room.

John came into the bathroom, now fully clothed, and put his arms around Mary's waist as his he placed his chin on her shoulder.

"I thought we agreed to get rid of the guns," Mary said.

She wasn't looking John in the eye. Instead, she was putting away her cosmetics in their little baggie.

"Mary, you don't know what's out there," he replied.

Mary glared at the mirror – a look that was meant for him – and took his arms off of her as she walked into the bedroom, saying as she went, "Yes, John. I do."

"I've been battling these things for over twenty years. I know what's out there. And it won't hesitate to kill."

That hit a nerve. Mary turned around and walked right up to John, her face two inches in front of his, "I was taken by that thing for over twenty-two years. I know plenty."

She walked out of the room, followed by John. That's when the yelling began. It wasn't normal for them to yell, but sometimes, when stakes were high, they did.

"I'm keeping them! It's for our own good," John shouted.

"Get rid of them," came the shouted reply.

"No!"

Mary turned to him and simply said, "Enjoy the couch."

Sometimes both of them were too stubborn for their own good. Mary walked downstairs to find something for breakfast. John returned to his room and slammed the door shut.

**With Sam, Jess, and Jason in their room…**

As the morning sun came and shone down on Sam, he woke up. Today was his twenty-third birthday. And as far as he was concerned, he was on top of the world.

Sam felt Jess move a little in his hold, signaling she was waking.

"Morning, birthday boy," she said as he let her turn to face him in his arms.

"Morning."

"Having a good birthday so far," she asked, referring to what they did last night.

"Great," he answered before kissing her.

Only did the sound of Jason crying wake them out of their trance. Jess got out of bed and picked him up out of the crib. She returned to the bed with Jason and placed him between the two adults.

"So, Daddy," Jess joked, "Jason and I were thinking about Hawaii for our family-honeymoon."

"Well, Jason and _I_ were thinking about London," he responded. The baby giggled.

"London it is," Jess said.

Silence engulfed the room before some shouting came from the hallway. It sounded like John and Mary, but Jess and Sam couldn't tell for sure.

"I'll investigate," Sam said as he climbed out of bed and threw some pants over his boxers. Sam walked out of the room, closing the door behind him, leaving Jess and the baby.

"Do you remember when we went to visit Grandpa Moore, baby," she asked the infant.

The baby giggled in response.

_Sam, Jess, and Jason arrived at the airport, to find Jess' little sister waiting there for them. Sam went to grab the luggage as Jess and Jason went to see her sister._

"_Jess," Lori exclaimed, as she threw her arms around her big sister, "I haven't seen you in forever!"_

_Once the hug was over, Jess took Jason Dean out of his car seat and handed him to Lori, "Jason, this is your Aunt Lori."_

_The baby giggled in Lori's hold as Jess picked up their carry-ons and started walking toward the luggage claim where Sam was, Lori closely following. Jess could hear Lori doing the baby talk to Jason as Sam came up with their luggage._

"_Ready," he asked._

"_As ever," she answered._

_Once at the Moore's house, Lori took the baby inside to his Grandpa and Grandma Moore, while Jess and Sam got the luggage out of the car. Jess and Jason were welcomed with open arms but Sam got a bitter welcome._

_While Jess unpacked the luggage in their room, Sam changed the baby's diaper in the guest bathroom. Then they went to break the news._

_Lori and Jess' parents were sitting on a couch across from the Winchester family who were on the other couch._

"_Mom, Dad, Lori," Jess began, "Sam and I have something to say."_

_The three watched as Jess continued, "We're getting married."_

_Immediately, Lori jumped up and congratulated the engaged couple by giving them each a hug and saying, "Congrats! Oh my god Jess! This is so cool!"_

_After pulling away, she thought for a second before adding, "I'll take Jason."_

_Lori picked him up out of Sam's hold and walked into the other room. Now came time to face the parents._

_Mrs. Moore smiled and gave each of them a hug before whispering into Jess' ear, "Good luck, sweet heart."_

_She walked out of the room to go help Lori take care of the baby, leaving the Winchester couple and Mr. Moore._

"_When's the wedding," he asked._

"_August," Jess answered._

_Mr. Moore nodded, before adding, "Welcome to the family, Sam."_

_He stood up and started to walk toward the room which the rest of the family was in._

"_Thanks, Daddy," Jess said before he left._

_Mr. Moore stopped and smiled, before continuing into the other room._

_Jess turned to Sam. Both were in disbelief. Her Dad had just accepted it and not gotten upset! Jess wrapped her arms around Sam, who promptly gave her a kiss on the forehead. This was almost too easy._

Jess was pulled out of her memory when Sam walked back in the room and lay down on the bed next to the rest of his family.

"What's going on," she asked.

"Mom and Dad are fighting," he answered.

Jess thought for a minute before saying, "Sam, promise me we'll never fight."

Sam looked into her eyes and smiled before saying, "Promise."

Jess took the giggling baby to get him ready for the day, leaving Sam to lie on the bed.

Sam started to day-dream, but a sudden pounding in his head made him grunt in pain. This was familiar. Way too familiar.

Over the months that he had been with his family, Sam learned all about his visions. Sam found out that all the psychic things he was able to do – telekinesis, see the future, ect. – came from higher sources, like ghosts that meant no harm. Sam had learned how to control them, for the most part. So now, in his visions he could actually walk around and stay in one spot for awhile before moving on to the next part of the vision and decide when he wanted them to come. But sometimes when the people on the other side had something to say, they made sure it was heard.

So instead of fighting it off the vision as he would've done, he let in come to him.

Immediately, Sam saw things. He saw Jess in a doctor's office. Sam walked over to the doctor and watched over his shoulder. Sam saw two words that made him stop, 'Test: Positive'. Not concentrating, the vision escaped from Sam as it went on to the next part. This time Sam saw a college class graduating. This was Stanford! Sam walked up to the stage to find a familiar face. He only saw one. Himself. Sam was graduating from Stanford! He couldn't believe it. How was this possible? Sam then watched as the future Sam went up to give a Valedictorian speech. This was so unbelievable, it wasn't funny! His vision then ended as soon as it had begun.

When he woke up, Jess was sitting on one end of the bed with a worried look, holding Jason and Dean was on the other end, shaking Sam awake.

"Sam! What the hell was that," Dean demanded.

"Vision," came the reply.

"Are you alright," Jess asked.

"Yeah," Sam said as he sat up, "Here, let me hold him."

Jess handed the baby to Sam, who promptly said, "I'll go feed him."

All questions that would've come were dropped as Sam walked out of the room, holding Jason close. That's when he started to sort out his vision.

**With Jess and Dean in Jess' Room…**

Dean was standing near the door and Jess was sitting on the bed as she asked him questions. Repetitively in some cases.

"Dean! What's wrong with him," she asked.

"I already told you. I don't know," he answered.

Jess sighed as she started to make the bed, a frown on her face.

"I'll go find out," Dean said reluctantly.

"Thanks Dean," she said a bit worried.

The two of them could make one hell of a team against Sam if they wanted to. And in this matter, they needed to.

**With Sam, Mary, Dean, and Jason in the Kitchen…**

Mary was cleaning up the remnants of her breakfast and Sam was feeding Jason as Dean entered the room.

"Sam, I need to talk to you," he said bluntly, before walking back into the hallway and out of sight.

Sam gave his Mom a look that asked, 'What's going on?'

She gave him a puzzled look back before taking the baby and continuing to feed him. Sam, having no other choice, walked out into the hall, where his brother awaited his arrival. As soon as Sam was in arms reach, Dean smacked him over the head.

"What was that for," Sam asked as he rubbed the spot where Dean's hand made impact.

"Your girlfriend is up there grilling me for answers. What the hell, Sam? Since when do you just blow her off like that," Dean asked.

Sam's eyes went from Dean to the floor before he said, "Dean, it was my vision."

"And?"

"I saw Jess in the doctor's office. The test results were positive."

Dean's expression quickly became worried as he asked, "For what?"

"I don't know. I accidentally let go and my vision brought me to Stanford. I saw myself graduating as Valedictorian."

"Was she afraid," Dean asked.

"She looked scared."

Dean nodded, "What do you want to do?"

"Not tell her," Sam said as he looked sternly at Dean.

Dean nodded, "Fine. But-"

"Dean."

"Sam, what if it already happened?"

Sam's face showed the thought process he was going through.

"I don't know," he said, "I guess just act normal for now."

Dean gave Sam a look as he scoffed, "Normal? Right."

"Dean."

"Yeah," Dean said as he looked away, "My mouth is shut."

Sam nodded as he went upstairs to soothe things over with his future-wife.


	9. Doctor's & Truth Reveled

**A New Beginning**

_I do not own anything you recognize…_

**Chapter Nine**

**With Sam and Jess in the Kitchen…**

"Jess, they want me to come back," Sam said.

Sam and Jess were talking in the kitchen. Everyone else had gone to bed – including Jason who slept in Jess' arms and John who could be heard tossing and turning on the couch.

"Who does," she asked.

Sam had gotten a letter that morning and wouldn't show anybody. At least not until he could talk to Jess about it.

"Stanford wants me to finish my schooling."

"You're kidding!"

"No. They sent me this," Sam said as he pulled out a paper and laid it in front of her, "They said they want me to finish schooling online."

"Do you want to," she asked.

That was one big question. Of course Sam did. But he didn't want to leave his family. There was always the option of online schooling but that would take time away from his ever-growing family and his job as a PR executive. Sam wanted to be a lawyer though… and hopefully, he could keep at his dream.

"Yeah. I want to be a lawyer," he said as he put words to his dreams.

"Then do it," Jess said.

"It's more complicated then that. I want to spend time with you and Jason."

"Sam, we'll be fine. Plus, it's only online. Not like your flying there and staying."

Sam nodded. That was true. "I'll call in the morning."

"Okay," Jess smiled. He was supposed to be a lawyer and she knew it.

The couple heard a grunt followed by someone walking upstairs.

Sam smiled, "I think that was Dad."

Jess smirked a bit as the happy couple stood up to go get ready for bed.

**With John and Mary in Their Room…**

John entered their room. He was going to put an end to this fight if it was the last thing he did. He was not going to sleep on that damned couch. It hurt his back too much. It was worse then the stupid demon that hung him by his arms for two full days until Dean got there.

John walked over to Mary's side of the bed and turned on the bedside lamp. She rolled over and blinked a few times before realizing who was there.

"What do you want, John," Mary asked, a bit irritated.

"We need to resolve this. Now," he answered.

Mary sat up in the bed, "How? I said to get rid of the guns and you won't."

"We'll make a deal of some sort."

Mary looked at John as if waiting for an answer.

"What if," John started, "I get rid of half of the guns. The rest we can keep somewhere safe – away from Jason."

Mary thought about this for a second, "Fine. But what about the fake IDs, the knives, the books?"

"I'll get rid of half of them."

Mary eyed John, as if trying to decide if he was lying. Deciding he was being truthful, she said, "If there's one problem-"

John agreed as he climbed into his side of the bed, "They're all gone."

He got under the covers before joking, "Next time you sleep on the couch. Hurts my back way too much."

Mary smiled as she asked, "Do you need a backrub?"

The thought of sleep sounded tempting to John, but this sounded much, much better, "I'd love one."

**With Dean in His Room the Next Morning…**

"Dean," Jess asked as she opened the door a creak. Jess needed Dean's help. Badly, "Dean?"

Dean grunted awake as he asked, "Yeah?"

"I need you to take me somewhere."

Dean's mind came out of its morning haze as he asked, "Where?"

"Doctor. Sam and John left for work. Mary took Jason and went shopping and yours is the only car left."

Dean thought for a second as the vision Sam had came to mind, "Why do you need to go to the doctor's?"

"Long story, Dean. Just, please," she begged.

Dean got up from his bed and agreed.

"Give me five minutes," he sighed.

Jess nodded and walked out of his room. As soon as Dean heard her walk down the whole flight of stairs, he grabbed his cell phone and called Sam.

Instead of getting the real thing, he got Sam's answering machine. Dean left a message, "Sam? It's Dean. Listen, Jess asked me to take her to the doctor's. I'm bringing her but maybe you should meet us there. Give me a call when you get this. Thanks."

Dean shut his cell, ending the call, and finished putting his clothes on. He walked out of his room and downstairs, only to find Jess sitting by the door.

"Ready," she asked.

"Yeah."

**With Jess and Dean at the Doctor's…**

Dean asked Jess if she needed him to come inside with her. But she refused, saying, "It's just a check up, Dean. Don't worry."

The vision Sam had told him different as he let her go in by herself. As soon as the door shut behind her, he called Sam again.

"Winchester," Sam said after two rings.

"Sam, its Dean."

"Hey. What's up?"

"You didn't get my message?"

"No. Why?"

"Jess asked me to take her to the doctor's. I'm waiting for her to get out."

The other end was silent.

"Sam?"

"Uh… Yeah. Where?"

"Lawrence Doctor's Office. She had an appointment."

"Give me ten minutes," Sam said and hung up.

True to his word, ten minutes later Dean saw Sam's red 1999 Chevy Impala – talk about irony – pull in. Sam parked his car by Dean's and hopped out, immediately demanding answers, "Is she okay?"

"I don't know," Dean answered as he leaned against his car's passenger door.

"Should I go in?"

"Sam, relax. When she comes out, I'm sure she's going to tell you. Nothing you can do now but wait."

Sam nodded as he leaned on the car next to his brother, "Yeah."

Roughly an hour later, the Winchester men saw Jess emerge. She was looking down at a piece of paper she was holding. Sam stood up straight – he wanted to run to her and ask what was going on – but before he could move, Dean grabbed the back of his shirt and held him back. Sam gave Dean a look, only to find that Dean was watching Jess. When she looked up and saw her fiancé standing there – waiting – she started to cry.

Jess started to run toward the two brothers.

Instead of holding Sam back, Dean let Sam run toward his girlfriend and hold her in his arms. Dean figured he had no business being here and listening to their conversation, so he got into the Impala and drove toward home – leaving Sam and Jess.

Jess was crying into Sam's shirt as he held her tight. He didn't want to let go. He was scared of what was happening.

"Sam," Jess said through sobs.

"What's wrong," he asked into her hair.

Jess pulled away and looked into his eyes, saying, "The doctor told me… Sam, I'm pregnant."

Sam was shocked. He was prepared for the worst. Not something like this. This was good news. So why was she so upset?

"Why were you afraid to tell me," he asked, keeping one hand on her back and let the other absently move her hair out of her tearstained face.

"Because you want to go back to school. And Jason is just a baby. The wedding… I don't think we can do this. Two kids? Sam-"

"It'll be okay. Trust me."

Jess nodded and hugged her boyfriend again. This was definitely too much to handle for her. They stood in the parking lot, hugging, for several seconds.

"Come on," Sam said into her hair, "Let's go."

"Dean's probably waiting for an explanation," Jess laughed through her tears as the pair loosened their grip to holding hands.

Sam opened the passenger door to his car and let Jess get in. Then they rode home.

**With Dean at Cassie's Apartment…**

After seeing what Jess went through – with knowing the fact that Sam was the father – Dean kind of felt bad for Cassie. She didn't know who the Dad was. She didn't know how she was going to raise the kid. She didn't have any certainty in… anything.

Dean knocked on her door. No answer.

He knocked again. No answer.

He was about to knock a third time, when the elderly person who lived in the apartment across from Cassie's came out and said, "She left. So stop banging on her door!"

Shocked, Dean asked, "Where did she go?"

"She packed up all her things about two weeks ago. Moved out."

"Did she give a forwarding address?"

"No. Said something about home though."

Dean knew where home was for Cassie. And he had to go there. He needed to tell her the truth. It was eating him alive after he saw what Jess had to go through.

Dean tore out of the apartment building and jumped into his car. He had to find Cassie and tell her. She needed to know.

**With Jess, Sam, and the Unborn Baby in the Living Room Later That Night…**

"Where is he," Sam asked as he paced before Jess.

The pair had gotten home to find Mary unloading the groceries. Jess took Jason and put him down for a nap while Sam helped his Mom unload the car. They had put the groceries away and Mary then went upstairs to rest. John got home from his work as a car repairman and the family – minus Dean – had dinner. John and Mary went to bed and Sam put Jason down for the night.

Now Sam was starting to worry. Dean wasn't home yet. Where the hell was he?

"Sam, why don't you call him," Jess suggested.

Sam stopped pacing and looked at Jess. He smiled before giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"Why didn't I think of that," he laughed as he grabbed the phone and dialed Dean's number.

On the third ring, Dean answered, "Yeah?"

"Where are you, man? You were supposed to come home after the doctor's."

"What are you? My mother? Jeez, Sam. Is Jess okay?"

"Yeah. Where are you," Sam said, getting a bit annoyed.

"I went to Cassie's. She wasn't there so I'm heading to her house."

"You mean her old house?"

"Yeah."

"Wait – why?"

"I'll be back in a few days," Dean said. The next thing Sam heard was _click._

Damn brother. Sometimes Sam wanted to kill him. Why the hell would Dean be heading to his ex-girlfriend's house? Dean had told Sam that Cassie was pregnant and she thought he was the Dad. Dean had told Sam the results: he wasn't the father. But why the hell would Dean need to talk to her now?

Sam let the thought flee as Jess asked, "Sam, where is he?"

"He's heading to his ex-girlfriend's house. He'll be back in a few days," Sam answered.

"His ex's?"

"Don't ask," Sam said as he shook his head, "I'm going to bed. Are you coming?"

"Yeah," Jess answered as she stood up and took Sam's hand.

**With Dean at Cassie's House Around Two in the Morning…**

Dean wasn't sure if he should talk to Cassie right now or wait until the morning. He pulled into her driveway and cut the engine. Hopefully, this wasn't too intrusive.

Dean got out of his car and practically ran to her front door. The only thought crossing his mind, _She needs to know._

He knocked on the door. _Bang. Bang. Bang._ No answer. _Bang. Bang. Bang._

Dean heard someone walk down the steps and saw the porch light turn on. He waited.

The door opened and he was greeted by Cassie saying, "Dean?"

Dean froze. He wasn't exactly sure what he was going to say. He hadn't planned that. In fact, the only thing he had planned was… well, telling her the truth – but not how he was going to.

"I'm the baby's father," he said, quickly.


	10. Dean & Cassie

**A New Beginning**

_I do not own anything you recognize…_

This is going to be super short. Lol. Just thought I'd tell you… I am uploading two chapters at once though. And the next chapter has many awaited things and is super long. That's why. :)

**Chapter Ten**

**With Dean and Cassie at Cassie's House Around Two in the Morning…**

Cassie stared at Dean, confused. Was he drunk? Or playing a cruel joke?

"Cas, I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I didn't want the responsibility," Dean said.

She knew he was talking crap.

"Dean, leave right now. You aren't the baby's father and you know it," she shouted before slamming the door in his face.

Dean didn't waste anytime running around the back of her house and going inside through the slider in the kitchen.

"Cassie," he shouted.

"Leave me alone!"

"We need to talk," he said as he came to the doorway through the kitchen.

"How'd-"

"Picked the lock."

Cassie shook her head and walked past Dean saying, "Coffee or tea? It's gonna be a long talk."

**With Dean and Cassie in Cassie's Room Around Ten in the Morning…**

Dean woke up to find Cassie still sleeping. They had that dreaded talk the night before and when it was over, she invited him to sleep in her room. Sleep only. Dean had given some cocky remark and agreed.

Dean noticed she was waking up. When her eyes opened he said, "Morning."

"Hey," she said quietly.

"What are you doing today," he asked.

"Nothing. Why?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to stay in bed all day," he said and shot her a cocky grin.

"No way, Dean Winchester," she said smiling and smacked him on his shoulder.

They still had more talking to do.


	11. Wedding & Surprise

**A New Beginning**

_I do not own anything you recognize…_

I'm positive I didn't name Mrs. Moore. I know I have a Robert Moore – the father and a Lori Moore – the younger sister. But I don't have a Mrs. Moore – or at least her first name. So I'm naming her Sophie. :)

**Chapter Eleven**

**August 4, 2006… Roughly Three Months Later…**

John and Mary had decided to move out of the Winchester house. They had bought a small townhouse about five minutes away. But they were still visiting constantly.

Dean had asked Cassie to move in with him. She agreed and soon after her mother died, leaving Cassie the house. The pair decided to use the money they got from the sale of Cassie's old house to buy another small house in Lawrence – in the same neighborhood as Dean's childhood home. Cassie was due in a month.

Sam had continued on-line schooling at Stanford and had a graduation date in six months. Jess and Sam still lived in the Winchester house. Their second baby was due in six months, around the time of Sam's graduation. Jason, on the other hand, just kept growing. No matter how much you fed him or swore he wasn't growing another inch – he did.

It was the morning of Jess' and Sam's wedding. (A/N: FINALLY!) Cassie had invited Jess, Jason, Jess' Mom, Jess' sister, and Mary to stay over at her house in anticipation of the next morning. And Sam, Dean, John, and Jess' Dad would stay at Sam's house. Hopefully all would go smooth, as Jessica and Sam had decided to tell her parents she was pregnant again… when they got there.

**With the 'Boys' at the Winchester house…**

"Catch Sam," Dean shouted and tossed something across the room.

The three Winchesters and Mr. Moore were relaxing in the living room at Sam's house. Mr. Moore had just gotten there and joined everyone else in the living room – putting Sam a little on edge.

Sam was in his favorite chair. Dean was sitting on the couch with his legs on the coffee table. Next to him was John. Mr. Moore sat on another chair in the room.

"What is it," Sam asked as he caught a small little box.

"Present, dude! What else?"

Sam glanced at his father to make sure this wasn't some type of joke. John just shrugged, signaling he didn't know anything about it. Sam returned his gaze to the box and opened it. It was some type of key.

The door bell rang and Dean jumped up, saying, "I'll get it!"

Sam knew it was some type of joke. He watched helplessly as Dean opened the door to revel two women, dressed in long trench coats. They asked Dean a question or two before being lead into the family room.

"Dean! I said no strippers," Sam yelled as he jumped up from his place on the couch.

Dean smirked and shrugged as the girls started to undress. They tried to surround Sam, but he was quick and dodged them as he headed toward his bedroom. He managed to get in and lock the door behind himself. This would be a long night.

**With the 'Girls' at Cassie's Place…**

Mrs. Moore and Lori had arrived. Jess was completely and utterly nervous. They didn't know she was expecting another child.

Cassie opened the door with Mary and Jess, who was holding Jason, close by.

"Sophie! Lori," Cassie exclaimed, "Come on in! I'm Cassie. Dean's girlfriend."

Mrs. Moore and Lori gratefully accepted. They came inside and were greeted by Mary. For a reason yet unbeknownst to them, Mary and Cassie almost ran to the living room after properly greeting the Moores.

"Are you," Sophie began as she caught sight of Jess' round middle but was cut off when Jess answered, "Pregnant? Yeah."

Jess nodded and held Jason a little tighter.

"Congratulations," Lori exclaimed, "Jason's going to be a big brother!"

Jess smiled and handed Jason over to Lori who asked, "How far?"

"Three months and counting," Jess answered.

Lori put a hand on Jess' shoulder, "Good luck."

Mrs. Moore hugged her oldest daughter, "I think we should tell your dad before the wedding."

"Good idea," Jess laughed.

The reunion was cut short as Jess' cell phone rang. She checked caller ID and saw, 'Sam'.

"Go enjoy the party, guys," Jess said, "I need to take this. Be right there."

Mrs. Moore, Lori, and Jason went into the other room to join Mary and Cassie while Jess walked into the kitchen to take his call.

"Sam," she asked as she sat on one of the kitchen chairs.

"Jess, they got strippers," she heard Sam say.

"What? Are they trying to harass you," Jess asked as she laughed.

"Funny," Sam replied, "Want to come break me out? We'll do something fun."

Jess contemplated the thought before saying, "Sure."

"Pick me up outside. I'm gonna sneak out."

Jess laughed, "Good luck. See you in a bit."

She clicked off her phone and walked back into the living room.

"I have to go see a friend real quick," Jess lied, "I'll be back in twenty minutes."

"Don't they know your having a party," Lori asked.

"Yeah. But... her boyfriend just broke up with her," Jess said as she put on her coat and took out the keys to her red Camry, "She needs me."

"Why don't you just invite her here," Cassie suggested.

"She'd be embarrassed. I'll be right back."

Jess gave them a reassuring smiled before walking out the front door. Within a few minutes, she was slowly driving in-front of her house. She saw Sam run from some bushes and he jumped in the car.

"Step on it," he said, "Dean knows I ran."

Jess laughed and hit the gas. "Where to," she asked as she pulled out onto the main road.

"Ridge Cliff," he asked.

Jess smiled and remembered when they used to go there. To stop fights, to be alone. "Sure."

Within a few seconds, they were there. Both got out and Sam rummaged through the trunk until he found a blanket. He laid it on the ground and the almost-married couple laid down, Sam's arms around his expectant fiancé.

"What else was going on," Jess asked as they looked up at the stars.

"Nothing really. You guys," Sam asked.

"I told my mom and Lori about the baby. They were happy."

Sam smiled, "That's good."

"Did you tell my dad?"

"I thought you might like to."

"Thanks," she said sarcastically, "He's going to rip my head off."

"He'd do worse to me."

Jess laughed, "True."

The couple lay there until they decided Dean would be just short of putting Missing Person's on them.

**The Next Morning with the Girls and Jason at the church…**

They had woken up and got to the church with plenty of time to spare. Within an hour, everyone was ready.

"Ready," Mrs. Moore asked as she entered the room.

"The wedding's in a half hour, Mom," Jess said as she looked up to greet her mother.

Lori was sitting next to Jess and Cassie on the other side. Mary had gone to give Jason to the guys so Dean could hold him during the ceremony.

Sophie moved out of the way as Mr. Moore entered the room. Cassie and Lori shared a look before joining Sophie in the hallway to give Jess some alone time with her dad.

"Daddy," Jess choked as she stood up to hug her father.

He returned the hug before asking, "Your mom said you were pregnant? Is it true?"

Jess nodded carefully.

Robert smiled, "Boy or girl? I always did want a granddaughter."

"We're not sure yet," Jess answered, "But you're not mad?"

"I've decided life's too short to be mad."

"Are you okay, Dad," Jess asked.

Robert thought about his answer carefully before answering, "I'll tell you when you get back from England."

Jess gave him a weak smile and nodded.

"Good luck, baby girl," he said as he gave her one last hug before leaving the room.

The wedding went off without a hitch.

**With Everyone at the After Party…**

Sam, Jess, and Jason had just left for their family honeymoon. Mary and John were dancing on the dance floor along with Sophie and Robert. Lori and one of Sam's friends were flirting at a table. Cassie and Dean were talking at another table.

"What do you want to name him," Cassie asked her boyfriend.

"Luke," Dean answered as he took a sip of his water.

"Why," she asked amused.

"So I can say, 'Luke, I am your father'," Dean said jokingly.

Cassie rolled her eyes, "Seriously."

"What do you want to name him?"

"I," Cassie started to say but was cut off when her eyes went wide, "Need to go to the hospital."

Dean shot her a questioning look, "Why?"

"My water just broke."

"Shit."

"Is that all you're going to do? Do something for God's sakes!"

Dean helped Cassie up and the pair started toward the exit as Cassie said, "He's going to be premature. He might not live."

"He's going to be fine, Cas."

**With Cassie and Dean at the Hospital…**

Dean and Cassie got there within twenty minutes. Within a few hours, the delivery was over and Cassie was in recovery.

Dean sat in the chair that was provided by a nurse and Cassie lay in the bed next to him, staring at the ceiling.

"Come here, Dean," she said. Dean did as he was told and stood next to Cassie's bed.

Cassie hit him on the chest, over and over – more of a playful thing then an anger smack, "I," smack, "Can't," smack, "Believe," smack, "You!"

"What'd I do," Dean asked as he backed away.

"Dean, you got me pregnant! With three freaking' kids! Three Dean! Three!"

Just then the doctor came in, "Sorry. Am I interrupting?"

"No, please, save him," Cassie said as she lay back down and Dean stood by her bed – but put just enough distance between them.

"We took the children to the nursery. They're doing fine."

"Are they premature," Cassie asked.

"With triplets, we expect them anywhere from a month to two weeks early. The mother's body just can't handle it as well as one."

"How'd we get three? On the ultra-sound, it said one boy. One," Dean said.

"Where did you get your ultra-sounds done?"

"Mercy Hospital."

"That might be the problem," the doctor said, "They're having trouble with mix-ups in test results lately."

Cassie sighed and rolled her eyes while Dean muttered something.

"Cassie, you're on bed rest for the next four days. Then you're free to go as are your triplets."

"Thank you, doctor," Cassie said.

The doctor was just about to walk into the hallway when Cassie asked, "We don't even know what they are. Boys or girls?"

The doctor gave her a smile and answered, "Two boys. One girl. The nurse will be in shortly to take names."

"Thanks," Dean said as the doctor walked into the hallway.

"I'm gonna kill you, Dean," Cassie said as she sat back up in her bed.

"Later. You're on bed rest."

She sighed and rolled her eyes again before laying back down, "We need names."

"I've got one for the girl," Dean said as he pulled the chair up to the edge of Cassie's bed and grabbed a child-naming book from the nightstand, followed by sitting down, "Inga. It's Swedish."

"What's it mean," Cassie asked.

"Daughter of the hero," Dean answered with a cocky smile.

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"What about-"

"No."

Dean sat there quietly for a second before offering, "Abiba for the girl. It means child born after grandmother died."

Cassie gave Dean a smile before saying, "Come here."

"No way! You hurt me last time I did that!"

"Come here," Cassie repeated and reached out for him. She managed to grab the sleeve of his dress shirt. She pulled him close before kissing him hard on the mouth.

He accepted the kiss by kissing back. Dean pulled away, "That's a yes?"

"Middle name for the girl," Cassie answered as she sat back in the bed.

"Alexandra Abiba?"

"Alexandra means protector of mankind. Right?"

Dean nodded and Cassie said, "Winchester says that by itself."

Dean rolled his eyes before agreeing, "Okay. So Blank Blank, Blank Abiba, and Blank Blank."

He gave Cassie a cocky smile before she said, "Catherine Abiba? It means pure."

"Nah. Angelina Abiba Winchester? It means little angel."

"I like that," Cassie smiled, "Angelina Abiba Winchester."

"Now for the two boys."

"Zachary," Cassie suggested.

"Why?"

"It means God remembers."

"So?"

"There's a story behind everything, Dean. Trust me."

Cassie smiled as Dean said, "Angelina Abiba. Actually, that name is starting to sound like-"

"Dean!"

"Okay, okay. Angelina Abiba, Blank Blank, and Zachary Blank."

"Tristan for Zach's middle name," Cassie asked.

"What does it mean?"

"Noisy one."

"No way," Dean said and put two hands in the air.

"Fine."

"Samuel?"

"For Sammy," Cassie asked.

"No, Cas, the hired hooker. Who do you think?"

"Zachary Samuel Winchester. Not too bad."

"We still have one little boy with no name," Dean said before adding, "Andrew John?"

Cassie thought for a second, "Sounds good."

Just then a nurse came in and announced, "The Winchester triplets making their debut."

Dean and Cassie stared in amazement as three little babies in incubators were brought in.

"The little girl is the oldest," the nurse, whose name tag read Cindy, said, as she handed the infant to Dean. The baby had light skin, deep green eyes, and a blonde mop of hair. She looked just like her father.

"Do we have a name," Cindy asked nicely.

"Angelina Abiba Winchester," Dean said as he stared at his newborn.

Cindy nodded and wrote it down before turning to the second incubator and handing Cassie a little boy, "This is the oldest boy."

Cassie held him. He had brown hair, eyes, and a hazel skin. Cassie announced, "Andrew John Winchester."

Cindy nodded and wrote down the boy's name. She yet again turned toward a third and final incubator, picking up a child, "The youngest baby, a boy."

She placed the infant in Cassie's opposite arm as Dean announced, "Zachary Samuel Winchester."

The youngest had a medium skin, dark brown hair, and shining green eyes.

The nurse nodded and thanked them, saying she'd be back in ten minutes to bring the infants back to the nursery.

"I think we did okay, Dean," Cassie said as the proud parents held their children.

"I think we need more diapers," Dean commented.

Cassie gave Dean a look and stuck out her tongue before commenting, "We are so getting you fixed."

Dean suddenly became a little worried, "Like a dog?"

Cassie nodded, "Yup. Just like a dog."

"We'll talk about this later," Dean said as he turned back toward his oldest baby.

Within the next half hour, Dean called his parents and told them to come to the hospital ASAP. They were there within five minutes – faster then Dean and Cassie were.

"Is he okay," Mary asked as soon as she found Dean standing in the hall waiting for them.

Dean chuckled a bit at his stupidity of not telling them, "Yeah. They're fine."

"They," John asked.

Dean smiled wide and proud, "Three kids. One girl, two boys."

Mary had to stop her mouth from dropping open, "Triplets?"

Dean nodded with a mile wide smile, "Three."

"Where are they," John asked.

"Nursery. Come on," Dean gestured for them to follow him. The Winchesters walked the distance to the hospital's nursery.

"Wait here," Dean instructed. He went over and sweet talked a nurse into letting the triplets visit their grandparents in Cassie's room.

Dean walked his parents back to Cassie's room. Cassie was asleep but woke up when she heard the others enter. Several minutes later, Zachary, Andrew, and Angelina rolled on in.

"This," Dean said as he walked over to his baby girl's incubator, "Is Angelina Abiba Winchester."

The nurse regretfully said, "I'm sorry, you can't hold them. They can only come out once a day because they're a bit early."

John and Mary understood.

"My oldest son," Dean said as he walked over to Andrew, "Andrew John Winchester."

John smiled at the thought of his name being used. Dean nodded as he accepted one of John's grateful 'Thank you' smiles.

"Zachary Samuel Winchester," Dean said as he walked over to his youngest son's box.

Dean decided to give the grandparents a little time alone with their newborn grandkids and sat in the chair next to Cassie's bed. She smiled at Dean before turning to watch the elders coo over their grandkids.

**With Sam, Jess, and Jason in the England Airport…**

The trio had just arrived in England. It was like eleven in the morning there. Way too early in the US. Sam turned his phone on and noticed he had two missed calls and two messages.

As the three Winchesters grabbed a cab and started the twenty minute drive to their hotel, he played them.

"Sam, its Dean. Cassie went into… ya know after you left for the airport. We're at the hospital now. They're prepping her for labor. Dude, this whole thing's kind of scary. I'll call later with the outcome. Bye."

Sam saved that message. He was so going to play that for his nephew when the kid was old enough.

"Sam, it's Dean again. Cassie had triplets." Sam's mouth almost dropped open. "God help us. Anyway, you've got a niece and two nephews. Angelina Abiba, Andrew John, and Zachary Samuel. Hope you got there okay. No plane crashes or anything. I got to go, they want me to sign some forms. Later."

Sam saved that one too before he turned to Jess, "Dean had triplets."

Jess had to stop herself from laughing, "Three kids? I didn't think he could handle one."

"Me either. Angelina Abiba, Andrew John, and Zachary Samuel."

Jess smiled at the names, "That's sweet."

"I think we need to get them a bigger present," Sam commented thinking about the one boy's outfit they had picked out for their new nephew.

Jess nodded, "Definitely."

The rest of their honeymoon went just as planned – even the part about Sam finding the other half of Dean's present from the night before, a locked box that was full of birth control.


	12. Fight & Fixing

**A New Beginning**

_I do not own anything you recognize…_

**Chapter Twelve**

**With Dean and Cassie in their Bedroom…**

The pair had just gotten home from the hospital. They brought their new children home to their new nursery – equipped with three of everything thanks to Mary and John.

It was late and the adults had decided to try and get some sleep – something that they would most likely be lacking for the next few months.

"Night, Dean," Cassie said as she lay in the bed next to him. He turned over and tossed his arm around her waist, pulling her closer before saying, "Night."

Since Cassie had the triplets, the only thing she could think about was how odd their situation was. Normally, people with more then one child were married. Most people who had triplets were married. But not them.

"Dean," she asked.

Dean didn't open his mouth to answer, but instead gave a small noise in response.

"Have you thought about getting married?"

Dean bolted up in bed. Sure he had thought about it, but he hadn't planned to do anything. Seriously, what couple had three kids without being hitched? Even that wasn't normal for the Winchester family. But when she had said that out of the blue, it scared him – more than he would admit. "What?"

Cassie turned over to look at him as she sat up too, "Do you think we should get married?"

Dean tossed the covers off of him, reveling the boxers he was wearing, "What kind of question is that?"

"Dean, please. The kids are sleeping," Cassie said, trying to shush him as she climbed out of the bed.

But it was too late. Dean had his jeans on and was tossing a shirt over his chest as she tried to calm him, "Dean, just calm down. It was just a question."

Dean slipped his shoes on and started down the hall as Cassie followed, begging, "Dean, please stop!"

"I'll be back later," he replied and closed the door behind him. Cassie heard the Impala's engine roar to life and pull out. She sank to the floor to cry. Why had she said that? Everything was going perfect, until now. Sobs racked her body until she heard crying coming from the nursery. She sucked it up and went to tend to her crying infant.

**With Dean at Sam and Jess' House…**

Dean decided to camp out at Sam's house until his baby brother got home tomorrow. He needed space.

He grabbed a blanket from the back of the couch in the living room and kicked off his shoes. He flopped down on the couch before tossing the blanket over him and molding it to his body.

Why would Cassie ask him about marriage? They were fine the way they were, weren't they? Was she hinting at something or just trying to see what he thought?

Dean shook his head to empty the thoughts out. That's when a plan struck him – and not one of the stupid plans that he thought of when Cassie came to him looking for a father to her children.

Dean sat there the rest of the night, thinking about how to pull off his perfect scheme.

**The Next Afternoon with Dean, Sam, Jess, and Jason at the Moore/Winchester House…**

Sam, Jess, and Jason had just returned home from their five day family honeymoon in England. Surprised to find Dean in their house, Sam pulled his big brother aside as Jess took Jason and started to unpack.

"What are you doing here," Sam asked once out of earshot.

"Did you get my present," Dean replied, trying to avoid the subject.

"Yeah, thanks," Sam said with no real happiness, "Now why are you here?"

Dean mentally bite his lip as he said, "Cassie and I got in a fight last night. But I know how to fix it. I need your help."

Sam contemplated the idea of leaving Dean to his own devices, before deciding that Dean helped him, so he would help Dean. He sighed, "What do I have to do?"

**With Dean, Cassie, Sam, Jess, The Triplets, and Jason at Cassie and Dean's House…**

Sam and Jess were going to help Dean with his plan. It wasn't exactly the way most people would go about fixing things, but since when were they most people?

Sam, Jess, Jason, and Dean stood on the doorstep as Sam knocked. Within a few seconds, locks could be heard unlocking as Cassie answered the door.

She was still dressed in her nightclothes and looked to be on the tired side.

"Congrats, Cas," Sam said when he saw her.

"Hi, guys. Thanks," Cassie said, on the speechless side.

Dean pushed his way to the front of the group and put one arm around Cassie, "Go visit the kids. We're gonna talk."

He smiled and pulled Cassie until they were safely hidden behind their bedroom door.

"Get dressed," Dean said as he changed his own shirt and jeans.

"Why," Cassie asked a little coldly as she rummaged through her closet for something to wear.

"We're going somewhere," Dean said as he tied his shoes together.

Cassie put her shirt on and slipped her feet into her shoes before saying, "This better be good, Dean Winchester."

He gave her a smile and took her hand before leading her out to the Impala and calling to Sam, "Take care of the kids."

Sam rolled his eyes as he and Jess watched the Impala disappear down the road.

"Guess we're sleeping here," he commented to his wife. She nodded.

**With Dean and Cassie at the Lawrence Chapel…**

The ride over had been silent. Each to their own thoughts. But when they pulled into the Lawrence Chapel, Cassie decided some answers would be nice.

"What are we doing here," she asked.

"You wanted to get married," he shrugged and killed the engine, "So here we are."

Cassie sighed, "Dean, that's not what I meant."

Dean opened his door and started toward the church, Cassie closely following. The pair stopped in front of the Impala when Dean turned to ask, "What did you mean then?"

"People don't have triplets and not be married," she said using hand gestures.

"We did."

"We're different."

"Exactly."

"But it doesn't mean we can't be married. We should get married… one day."

"Not today," he asked carefully.

"Not today," she responded.

"Good. Cause I thought I'd have to put this ring on you," Dean said with a cocky smile as he pulled out a jewelry box.

Cassie gave him a scolding look, "Dean!"

She tried to grab the box but failed, "What if we didn't get married… but something close?"

Dean put on a cocky smile, "Nah. Its fun knowing you only want to be engaged because I have the ring already."

She sighed before Dean pulled her to him. His mouth was an inch from hers as he whispered, "Very fun."

She crammed her tongue down his throat as he propped her up on the Impala's hood. The pair went at it for a few seconds before the father of the church came outside to shoo them away.

"Sorry, Father," Cassie said as Dean helped her off the Impala.

The Father nodded before asking, "Do you have children?"

Cassie cast a sideward glance at her boyfriend before saying, "Yes, why?"

The Father's eyes looked like they were about to turn red as he said, "Pre-marital sex is a sin."

Cassie bit her lip and turned to Dean who slyly lied, "We adopted."

The Father smiled, "Good Christians I see."

Dean nodded and said, "We best be going, Father. Our children need to be picked up from school."

"Good day," the Father said before turning to the church.

"Good day," Dean replied as he ushered himself and Cassie into the Impala.

Driving away, he started to laugh, "That guy believed it!"

Cassie smiled at her smooth talker boyfriend. He could worm his way out of anything by putting on a fake mask. And no one would doubt it. But something about that Father struck her as weird. Why would he ask that out of the blue?

Ignoring the thought, she waited until Dean shut off the engine and announced, "We're here."

Cassie looked out the window. They were at a Holiday Inn.

"Dean," she asked while arching an eyebrow.

"Yes," he asked in a sing-song voice.

"What are we doing here?"

Dean got out of the car and Cassie followed, "You'll see."

Cassie tried to hide a smile but failed, "If you think you're getting laid…"

Dean smiled, "Who says I'm thinking? What if I know?"

Dean put one arm around his girlfriend before pulling her to him. They checked into the hotel and started a long night.

The next morning, Cassie woke to the sounds of the shower. She sat up in the bed but something seemed off. Just as she started to climb out of the bed, she noticed the ring on her finger that wasn't there the night before.

Cassie got out of bed and started toward the bathroom as she smiled brightly.

"Dean," she called after she stepped inside.

"Showering," he replied. Cassie could feel the mockery in his attitude.

"Where did I get this ring from," she asked as she admired the beauty of it.

"What ring," he asked.

"Dean," she scolded, "Stop playing."

He laughed, "Who said I was playing?"

"Well, that must mean we're engaged, huh?"

She could see Dean smiling a mile wide, "Maybe."

Cassie tossed open the shower curtain, tired of his charade. No Dean.

"Dean," she called a little confused.

That's when muscular arms wrapped around her waist and a head nuzzled into her neck. "Yes," he asked huskily.

Cassie bit her lip. He knew she loved when he used that tone. Especially when he was very close to her.

"Are we engaged," she asked.

"Possibly," he replied.

* * *

Ohh…. Are they engaged? Maybe, maybe not. You'll see in the next chapter – which I hope to have up this week. :) 


	13. Marriage & Demons

**A New Beginning**

_I do not own anything you recognize…_

Sorry it's so late. Got caught up with... well, everything. Anyway, here it is. Short, but covers ground. Enjoy:)_  
_

**Chapter Thirteen**

**With Dean and Cassie in front of their house…**

Dean leaned down and kissed Cassie again. Finally, everything was right.

They had gone back to the Lawrence Chapel and married only two hours ago. But it seemed like two minutes ago. They had returned home and decided it wise to take over their parental roles… once again.

Dean pecked her on the lips – again before opening the front door and shouting, "We're home!"

Dean stepped in with Cassie only a millistep behind him.

A few clearing of the throats were heard before Sam and Jess peeked their heads up and over the couch. "Hi," Sam said as he sat all the way up.

Dean smirked, "Is the honeymoon over yet? Because my couch sure ain't England."

"Shut up, Dean," Sam scolded as he stood up and grabbed Jessica's hand, who followed suit.

Dean rolled his eyes. "Whatever."

"What's that," Jess asked as she came around the couch in the small but comfortable living room. She picked up Cassie's left hand – the latter woman was already smiling a mile wide.

"You got married," Sam half asked, because he already knew the answer.

Dean nodded proudly before crying was heard from the other room. Dean frowned and strolled into the nursery as Jess and Cassie cooed and cawed over the ring. Sam followed his brother into the triplets' bedroom.

"Hey, baby," Dean whispered to his little girl. "What's wrong?"

He swooped the infant into his arms and rocked her until she was quiet. "That's my girl," he cooed.

Sam was amazed at the love Dean could show – if he wanted to. He never thought it was possible.

"What are you lookin' at," Dean asked Sam who seemed to be staring.

"Uh- nothing," Sam covered up. He looked away as Dean placed his little girl in one of the cribs. "So you really married Cassie," he asked as they walked into the hall and down toward the kitchen – where their women were already waiting.

"No, man," Dean said. "That ring just means she up and got hitched to the mail man. What the hell do you think?"

"'Ell," Jason said from his place in his mother's lap.

Sam and Dean had just entered the kitchen to find Cassie making some type of cookies at the counter and Jess sitting at the kitchen table with Jason in her lap. Jay was teething so he had a frozen 'chew toy' in his mouth but stopped to try and repeat what Dean said.

"Um, no," Dean said when he realized his mistake.

"Great job," Cassie said sarcastically to her husband. "Teaching the kid curses already."

"I… uh," Dean fumbled with his words.

"Why don't you go do something else a little more… Dean-friendly," Cassie suggested.

"Sold," Dean said as he kissed her cheek and walked into the living room where he invited his parents for dinner.

"We should get going," Sam said. "Jason needs his nap soon."

Jess rolled her eyes, "I think Sam needs his nap soon."

Cassie smiled at them before nodding that she understood the code talk. "Bye, guys."

Five minutes later, Sam, Jess, and Jason were gone. "That was easy," Dean said as he came back in the kitchen.

"What ever do you mean," Cassie asked sarcastically again. "Did you have something in mind? After all, your parents won't be here for… what? Two hours?"

Dean gave her a cocky grin before going in for the kill.

While the parents made their way to the bedroom, a demon stood in the children's room. He would wait until they were least expecting it. Then he would attack. After all, children's souls were sweet. But infants' were much, much sweeter.

**With Jason in his bedroom…**

The demon watched the little boy from his playpen. Jason knew there were two of them. One liked him. The other liked his cousins.

Jason knew they were mean. He knew there was nothing able to make them go away forever. Jason knew.

But what Jason didn't know was that the demon had a plan. Take the triplets tonight and Jason tomorrow. Hopefully, if someone let their guard down Jason's Mommy would be joining them the next day.

All because they were kids. Gosh, Jason was tired of this mean person. So he cried. He shrieked and screamed and yelled until his parents came running in. The demon was long gone by then though.


	14. Morning & Missing

**A New Beginning**

_I do not own anything you recognize…_

**Chapter Fourteen**

**The Next Morning with Dean and Cassie in their bedroom…**

Cassie rolled over in her husband's arms to face him. She had managed to sleep all night. Dean must have taken care of the kids for her.

She snuggled in, close to his chest, as he woke up. "Morning," she said. "And thank you, Dean. That was really sweet."

Dean didn't know what she had meant. "Uh- as much as I'd like to take credit and all, why?"

"You took care of the triplets all night," Cassie said, pulling away slightly.

Dean looked dumbfounded. "I thought you did."

A million things ran through Cassie's mind at once. What could've happened to her children?

She shot out of bed, not even bothering to put a night robe over her nightgown, and ran into the nursery, Dean following in his boxers.

Cassie almost fainted at the site that greeted her.

No children. Writing in blood on the walls. Flesh on the floor.

And she passed out.

Dean caught her just in time and picked her up in his arms. He took one more glance at the room before carrying his bride out into the living room. He gently placed a blanket over her and checked her forehead for a fever. Finding none, he grabbed the phone and stole one last look at Cassie before running into the office.

That's where he had stored all his old weapons.

He grabbed the container of salt and a gun.

Going back into the living room, he made a salt circle around his wife to protect her. He then went into his room and dialed John.

On the third ring, John picked up, "Hello?" He sounded sleepy.

"Dad," Dean asked as he slipped his jeans on and stuffed the gun in his jeans.

John knew that tone – the professional panic mode that Dean went in when something was wrong, "What's wrong, son?"

"The kids… they're gone, all of them."

John didn't know what to say. So the hunter part of him took over. "Salt everything. I'm on my way over. Call Sam." And he hung up.

**With Sam and Jessica in their room…**

The phone rang. Jess heard Sam groan, so she picked it up for him – even though she had to climb over him to get it (he didn't mind that all too much).

"Hello," she asked as she sat on Sam, straddling his sides with her legs.

"Jess, I need Sam." It was Dean. There was no doubt about it.

She gave the phone to Sam who was now pretty much awake. "Dean," she mouthed.

Sam nodded and took the phone. He slipped his hand up Jess' leg as he talked to Dean. "Hey, man. What's up?"

"Sam, I need you over here. _Now._"

"What happened," Sam said, pushing Jess off him and struggling to pull his jeans on one handedly.

"Something happened to the kids…. They're gone."

Sam glanced at Jessica, "Stay here. Don't move." She wanted to ask why, but he gave her no chance. He ran to Jason's room and his heart almost broke at what he saw. "Dean… Jason's gone."


	15. Disobeying & Thoughts

**A New Beginning**

_I do not own anything you recognize…_

**Chapter Fifteen**

**With Sam and Jessica at their house…**

"Call Dad," Sam said as he ran back into the master bedroom.

"Already done, Sam," Dean said on the line. "Meet at my house in ten, okay?"

"Yeah," Sam said quickly and hung up. He tossed the phone to Jessica who was still sitting on their bed, confused.

"Sam, what's going on," she asked as Sam threw on a shirt and attempted to put his shoes on single handedly.

"Get changed; I'll explain in the car."

"Sam!"

"Just get changed," he said forcefully. He noticed Jess' facial expression of hurt. "I'm sorry, Jess. But just trust me on this."

She nodded, frown evident on her face, and said, "I'll get Jason."

"Don't," Sam said and put out a hand to grab her arm. "Don't go in there, okay?"

Jess nodded. If Sam said 'don't', you listened – at least while he was watching you.

"My clothes are in the laundry room. Give me five minutes," she said and got off the bed. She made her way into the hallway and peeked in Jason's room.

He was gone. There was blood on the walls and flesh on the floor.

She almost threw up.

**With Dean and Cassie at their house…**

"Cas," Dean said as he held his wife's head in his lap. "Cas, you've gotta wake up for me."

He had double checked all the salt lines in the house, gotten changed, and readied the ammo in record time. Now he was sitting on the couch, holding his wife's body.

"Baby, please wake up," he said, pulling her closer. Hell, he wasn't supposed to say things like that. It just wasn't him – but he was worried. And for once, he was scared too.

"Dean," she moaned as she came around. "What happened?"

Dean helped her up, so that she was sitting in his lap; her head resting in the nook of his neck. "You passed out," he explained. "After you went into the triplets' room."

And then it all came back. Her kids. Her kids were missing. "Whose blood and flesh," she asked. "There was some in the room."

"I'm not sure," he answered honestly. "I can take a blood sample from you and see if it matches the flesh."

"Can't you do it," she asked.

He had to quickly cover up, "The mother's blood is more dominant." Of course, Cassie, not knowing anything about blood and genetics, believed what her husband said.

"Okay," she said quietly and snuggled father into Dean.

"Cas, I've got to make sure the salt lines are up," he said. He had already done this, but he needed to get away from her for a second. He couldn't bear to lie to her.

Cassie didn't say anything, but she moved onto the couch so that Dean could get up.

He walked into their bedroom and closed the door behind him.

That's when he let loose.

He hit the palm of his hands against the wall before turning around and throwing himself backward toward it. He sunk to the floor.

He hated to lie to Cassie. He absolutely hated. He should have told her the truth. He wasn't the children's father. He had only told her that so they could be together again.

He wasn't Andrew's father. He wasn't Angelina's father. He wasn't Zachary's father. Hell, he probably shouldn't even be Cassie's husband. She deserved better than a man that lied to her.

Dean supported his family well. He gave them whatever they needed then some. But he was a liar.

A fake.

And that was guilt that he'd live with for the rest of his life.

But right now he had one focus.

Finding _his_, their children.


	16. Regrouping & Emotions

**A New Beginning**

_I do not own anything you recognize…_

**Chapter Sixteen**

**With Sam and Dean in Dean's Bedroom…**

"That's bull," Sam told his brother.

Sam had rushed to Dean's house with Jessica after he found out Jess went into Jason's room – against his wishes. When he got there, Dean was taking a blood sample from Cassie. As soon as Dean explained what the sample was for – Sam knew something was up.

The younger Winchester had grabbed the elder and dragged him into the master bedroom – looking for answers.

"What," Dean asked, pushing Sam's hands off him.

"You know your blood's in those kids just as much as hers. What aren't you telling us?"

Dean looked away. "Some things are better left unsaid. Just leave it alone, Sam."

Dean turned to leave, but Sam grabbed him and slammed him against the wall.

"You tell me now or I'll tell Cassie you lied to her."

The look in Sam's eyes made Dean realize that… he wasn't lying. "Fine," Dean said. "Get your hands off of me." Sam backed off a little but stayed close in case Dean ran, he could be easily caught. "When we got the DNA tests done… they said I wasn't the father." Sam went to say something but Dean stopped him with a hand. "I thought about it for a while. I didn't want someone else with Cassie."

"You love her," Sam nodded. Any emotions that said 'kill Dean' were now completely gone.

"I went to her house and we worked things out. I told her I lied to her about the kids. I told her they were mine." Sam listened. What else was he supposed to do? Judge? "I'm doing everything I can to get those kids back, Sam. I don't care what DNA and… and the law says… they're my kids."

Sam nodded and squeezed Dean's shoulder, "Let's go find your kids."

"And yours," Dean added, putting a hand on and squeezing Sam's shoulder.

"Boys," came a shout from the living room.

Sam and Dean shared a glance before hurrying into the living room.

"Sir," Dean said, walking toward his father who had just arrived with Mary. John's wife had gone over to the other Winchester women.

"What happened," John asked.

Sam told John what they knew. Dean and Cassie's children had gone missing. Dean called Sam to tell him when Sam found Jason was gone too.

"Any clues," John asked his boys, ignoring the looks from the women.

"Yes, sir," Dean said.

"Well," John asked when Dean didn't continue.

"I think you should see for yourself," Sam said. Dean nodded.

John knew that could only mean one thing.

For the first time he could think of, the boys were worried about a hunt.


	17. Examining & Brain Storming

**A New Beginning**

_I do not own anything you recognize…_

**Chapter Seventeen**

**With John and Sam in the triplets' bedroom…**

"God," John swore when he saw everything.

From the blood and flesh on the floor to the slashed infant crib sheets, it was a sight. Not a pretty one either.

"What do you think," Sam asked.

John shook his head gently as the two walked in the room. Dean had decided to calm the women down in the other room.

"I think I'm going to kill the son of a bitch." John knelt down next to the flesh. "He killed one of them."

Sam was a little taken back. "Which one?"

"Not Jason," John said. "I doubt its Andrew or Angelina. The skin tones don't match."

"Zach?"

John looked up at his son. "Keep quiet. I don't want them to get worried for nothing. It could be something else."

Sam swallowed the lump in his throat. "Yes, sir."

John turned back to the scene. "There's no sulfur. It can't be something like a lower class demon."

"Upper class," Sam asked. "A shape shifter? The flesh could be its."

"A shifter would have nothing to benefit from this. Possibly upper class."

"Like-" He was going to say 'the demon' but John stopped him with an answer.

"Yes."

**With Dean and the Winchester women in the living room…**

Mary came in with two cups of tea and handed one to each woman before sitting down next to Jessica.

Dean and Cassie sat opposite them.

"What do you think it is," Jess asked hesitantly.

"I'm not sure. Sam and Dad will know better. They're examining the room," Dean answered.

"Is there anything we can do to help," Mary asked. She was calmer than Cassie and Jessica because she had dealt with a demon before and it wasn't her children who were missing.

"Stay in the salt lines," Dean said. "We don't want to have to worry about you too." There was a small silence. "Did any of you notice anything weird before they were taken?"

Jess and Mary shook their heads 'no' after a second or two. "Dean," Cassie said. "What about that priest? When we got married?"

Bingo. They had a breakthrough in the case.

Hopefully.


	18. Goodbyes & It Starts

**A New Beginning**

_I do not own anything you recognize…_

**Chapter Eighteen**

**With All the Winchesters in the Living Room…**

Dean had told his brother and father about the father at the church, so they decided to head over and pay God's messenger a visit.

But first, each man had to say goodbye to his respective wife.

"Mary," John said gently. "We have to." He was standing closest to the door, hugging Mary who was hugging him back.

"I know," she replied. "I just… I thought we weren't going to hunt anymore."

"We," John asked with a raised eyebrow as she pulled away a bit but remained in his arms.

She gave him a small smile. "You know what I mean."

"Yeah," he said. "It's only this one time though. Just to save the kids."

Mary nodded. "Alright. Come back soon though. Okay?"

John pulled her in for another hug. "Wouldn't have it any other way."

Meanwhile, Sam held Jess around her waist as she rested her hands on his upper arms.

"You're going to save Jason, right," she asked quietly. Sam nodded. "And you'll be back in a few days?" He nodded. "Okay."

Sam went down and kissed her on the forehead before muttering against her skin, "It'll be over before you know it."

She started to cry gently. "Promise me I won't raise Morgance by myself."

"Morgance," Sam asked with a small smile and arched eyebrow. "You've named the baby?"

Jess couldn't help but give a little laugh. "What else was I supposed to do while you and Jason slept on the plane?"

He smiled. "You won't give birth to Morgance without me there. I promise."

She smiled and leaned up to give her husband a small kiss before hugging him again.

Meanwhile, Cassie buried her face in Dean's chest while he held her tightly.

"I shouldn't be this upset," Cassie told him. "I've seen you leave on hunts before."

Dean pulled her up. "Remember what you did before I went on the last hunt?"

Cassie thought for a second. "Kissed you? Dean, you're kidding me, right?" He shook his head no. Cassie rolled her eyes. "I'm all upset and you want me to kiss you?"

"It's become a tradition."

"I'll kiss you if you promise to bring them home. All of them."

"Promised."

Cassie leaned up to kiss him. "Better?"

"I'm ready to waste a few baddies." He gave her a smile that she could easily tell was to lighten the situation.

"Just don't get yourself killed."

"Never do."

"Seriously, Dean."

"Okay," he said after a beat of silence. "Come here." He pulled her in for a hug.

Several minutes later, all three Winchester men were in the car ready to go.

Dean pulled out as his father looked on a map for a few prospective demon hide-outs and Sam sharpened a knife in the backseat.

They were on the hunt again.


	19. A Feeling & Appointment

**A New Beginning**

_I do not own anything you recognize…_

**Chapter Nineteen**

**With Sam, Dean, and John at the Church...**

"We're here to see Father," Sam told the secretary nicely.

"Do you have an appointment," she replied, glancing up from her computer screen.

John and Dean hung back as Sam talked to the woman nicely.

"No," Sam answered. "But you really need to let us see him. My brother over here…" Sam gestured to Dean. "He's got… problems. He needs to confer with a priest desperately."

The woman's face showed sympathy. "Oh, alright." She stood up. "Let me go get him."

While the woman got the priest, leaving the Winchesters alone, Dean asked, "Dad, what if it is him. What do we do? We need him to tell us where the kids are. We can't kill him."

Dean and Sam looked to their father for an answer. But the truth was – John wasn't too sure either.

"Boys," he sighed. "We'll work at it when we get there, okay? We'll figure it out as we go."

"We always have a plan," Sam said. "How… I mean…" He threw his hands up.

"I don't know what we're dealing with," John explained. "So I can't have a plan just yet. But trust me – we'll figure one out."

Dean nodded. "Let's do it soon."

"The priest will see you now," the secretary said, coming back into the little office. "Through the door to your right."

"Thank you," John said as he and the boys tried to get through the door.

"Sirs," the woman corrected. "He only wants to see you." She gestured to Dean. "He doesn't like audiences so he tries to work one on one."

Dean shared a look with his father. "Okay, thank you." He went into the room.

The priest was sitting in a pew, praying. "Sit behind me, son," Father instructed.

Dean complied. Several minutes later, the priest turned around.

Shit.

This wasn't the right priest.

**With Sam and John in the Secretary's Office…**

Something was off to Sam. But he couldn't put his finger on it.

What was wrong with this picture?

He looked to his father whom was sitting in the chair next to him. No, it wasn't that.

He looked to the door where Dean had disappeared just minutes before. It wasn't that either.

He looked to the woman. What was she doing? She was just sitting there, staring at the computer monitor.

That was definitely wrong.

"Christo," Sam whispered.

She looked toward him.

Her eyes shone black.


	20. Railroads & Tracks

**Title: **A New Beginning – Railroads & Tracks

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything you recognize…

**Warnings:** Nope.

**Notes: **Sorry for lack of updates!

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**With John and Sam in the Secretary's Office…**

"Dad," Sam whispered, but John had already seen it.

It took John a second flat to have his gun out and aiming at the secretary. The next second there was two bullets in her chest.

She simply slumped over, dead.

Sam stood on shaky legs. What just happened?

"She's dead," John said, easily.

"And the kids still aren't safe," Sam retorted. "How could you just kill it?"

Just then Dean burst in the door, panting. "It's shape shifters. But it's a whole pack."

John nodded. "I already know."

**With John, Dean, and Sam in the Impala…**

"I don't get it," Sam told his father from the backseat. "How do you know?"

John answered as Dean pulled the car into Sammy's house's driveway, "Your and Dean's houses both have railroads somewhere behind them, right?" Sam nodded. "There are at least three abandoned trains on them. That's where they're all hiding out."

"But how do we know for sure," Dean asked.

"We don't."

Getting out of the car, all the Winchesters collected some type of weapon from the trunk. John and Dean had guns to kill the shifters while Sam lugged some matches and gasoline to get rid of the trains.

"Ready, boys," John asked.

Both of them nodded as John slammed the trunk.

The hunt was now on.


	21. First Train & Second Train

**Title: **A New Beginning – Railroads & Tracks

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything you recognize…

**Warnings:** Nope.

**Notes: **Sorry for lack of updates!

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**With the Winchester Men in the back of Sammy's house…**

"We have to make sure none of them get away," John told his boys as they trudged through the small woods leading toward the tracks. "If they do, they could tell the others."

Both boys nodded and kept going. They made it to the edge of the woods.

Fifty feet away was the tracks and a train.

"Sam, leave that stuff here," Dean told his brother. "Let's go."

John took one side while Sam took the other. Dean took the main entrance right in front.

Within seconds, they had it swarmed. There were no shifters, but the skin of several inside.

"Burn it," was John's next command which the boys did all too happily.

As they left the fire behind, the Winchester men headed toward the next train – about six hundred yards down.

Finally coming within a good distance, they saw several people walking around.

The Winchesters got low and hid.

"How do we know they're not just people," Sam asked as they watched the train.

"Do you think that they would just be sitting out here in the middle of nowhere," Dean asked.

"Humans have been stranger."

John sighed, "Boys, watch their eyes. First one to see the gleam: say so. We'll go after them then."

Both boys watched and waited. Finally, fifteen minutes later, Sam saw a shine in one of their eyes. "Got it," he whispered. "That one with the black trench coat."

The elder two Winchesters got up, the youngest following quickly behind.

Sam took the far end while John took the right and Dean took the left.

The boys ran toward the train and took five of the shifters by surprise. There was still three more.

One of them was changing skin inside the train. Sam got him right in the heart.

Another jumped down from the train and attacked John. Dean managed to get a shot into him, but it cost him: Dean, himself, was attacked.

Sammy managed to get the one that attacked Dean before the shifter could do much damage.

All the Winchesters cleaned themselves off before burning the train and heading on toward the next one.

Hopefully, their kids would be there.


	22. Last Train & Women Shifters

**Title: **A New Beginning – Railroads & Tracks

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything you recognize…

**Warnings:** Nope.

**Notes: **Sorry for lack of updates!

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**With the Winchester men at the final train…**

Finally, they got to the last train. The found a spot to hide while they checked it out.

There were women and children all over. A few men held positions outside the train as guards.

"Do you think they're captive," Sammy asked his elders.

Dean shook his head. "Not the kids because that," he pointed, "is Shiloh from the Tomson's house. She went missing last week."

Sam nodded. "So the women?"

John answered, "There are women shape shifters. I think what's going on is that they wanted children."

"So they stole human children," Dean asked.

John nodded. "Seems like it."

"So we just kill them," Sam answered as he started to get up.

Dean grabbed his brother and shoved him toward the ground. "Uh, dude! Those kids would be traumatized."

John nodded. "Dean's right. Let's sneak in. Get them one at a time."

After dishing out which side which Winchester would take, they started to move toward the train, hiding as they went.

Sam got the first kill, which he hid behind a tree. Dean got the next two, hiding them in the bushes. John got one and then Sam caught the second to last one.

There was one more, sitting inside the train, that none of the Winchesters could get to.

And hopefully, their children would be in there too.


	23. Door & Crying

**Title: **A New Beginning

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything you recognize…

**Warnings:** Nope.

**Notes: **Nope.

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**With John, Dean, and Sam at the final train…**

John watched as the second to last shifter was killed by his youngest son. Sam looked up to his father and John gave him a hand signal to show him where to go. He caught Dean's eye and gave him a different signal, for a different side.

Slowly, they crept in toward the train. The doors were shut on it, so they couldn't look in.

Going on instinct, John shoved the door in front of him open instead of one of the other two.

Sitting with its back to the eldest, the shifter rocked a child in her arms. She sang a lullaby to the baby. "… On the treetop; when the wind blows the cradle will rock; and down will come baby…"

John cringed. This thing was… a woman… no it wasn't… a creature; it was a creature… but it looked so… feminine.

A blast hit the shifter in the head. Rock salt. From Dean's side.

John glanced toward his son who held a smoking gun. Dean had shot it.

All the Winchesters moved into the train compartment. Sam picked up the child in the shifter's arms. He turned away to soothe the child as Dean shot the thing in the heart with a silver bullet.

John looked around as his youngest soothed an infant and his oldest dragged the shifter's body outside.

There were no children.

And all the shifters were dead.

That's when he heard the muffled crying.


	24. Children & Shifters

**Title: **A New Beginning

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything you recognize…

**Warnings:** Nope.

**Notes: **Nope.

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**With John, Dean, and Sam at the last train…**

"Dean," John yelled. It was all a trap. "Sam!"

Sam spun around, child still in his arms as Dean ran in from outside where he was burning the shifter. "What," Sam asked, still holding tightly to the infant in his arms.

"It's a trap. They knew we were coming! There's some outside waiting for us. We have to get out of here!"

"Wrong, Winchesters," a voice said from outside the train. All the doors slammed shut before the trapped men could do anything. "You're not going anywhere."

Suddenly, the muffled crying became muffled screams. "Shit, Dad," Dean cursed. "There's gotta be a secret compartment. The kids have to be in there."

Sam nodded as both John and Dean went looking around the train. "Got it," John finally said. He pulled on a latch that was on one side of the train and threw open the door.

Six children sat on the floor crying. Their ages varied from six to eight. There were also two cribs in the back, holding four infants, and three toddlers in the back in playpen.

"God," Sam whispered.

"Come on, kids," Dean said, getting into protective mode.

John grabbed some of the kids and pulled them by Sam. Dean went straight to the cribs.

Andrew, Angelina, and Zachary were all in there, plus another infant.

Dean glanced back at his dad who had gotten all of the children out of the secret compartment and stood them by Sam. John came up to Dean and sighed in relief when he noticed all three of the triplets alive and well.

While John grabbed the infants and brought them to the older kids to hold, Dean went to the playpen and grabbed two of the toddlers. He brought them over by Sammy and shared a look with his brother.

Jason wasn't there.

John passed Dean with the last infant as Dean went back for the last toddler.

The wall behind the playpen caught fire.

The shifters were burning them alive.

Dean grabbed the toddler in one scoop and hurried over to his brother and father.

Now what?


	25. Shifters & Fire

**Title: **A New Beginning

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything you recognize…

**Warnings:** Nope.

**Notes: **Nope.

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**With John, Dean, Sam, and the children in the train…**

Dean sat the toddler down next to the rest of the children. "What now," he asked his father.

John looked at the children on the ground. He could feel the heat intensifying. They were gonna cut this close. "Sam, stay with the kids. Send them out when the coast is clear. Dean, we're going with force."

John strolled to the door and Dean followed. Shooting two bullets at the place where the padlock should be, he heard the satisfying click, signaling it was now broken.

John reloaded before looking at his son. "Ready?" Dean nodded and John looked at Sam. "Keep them safe. You've got a good three minutes before the fire hits here." Sam nodded.

John turned back to the door and shoved it open before both elder Winchesters jumped out.

There were five shifters. Dean managed to take one out before a second came and started to attack him. The Winchester's gun was thrown across the clearing.

John, however, ducked and the bullet that one shifter had fired missed the Winchester. He managed to let two shots rip, one of them hitting its intended target while the other hit another shifter in the arm making him stumble backward.

Two down, one injured. Three more needed to die.

Dean shoved the shifter off of him before getting in a few punches. Finally, he heard the pleasing crack, signifying the broken neck. Dean scrambled and found the silver knife that the shifter was carrying. He shoved it in the heart of the creature.

Dean pulled it out and turned around. John was busy fighting one of the last two shifters with his bare hands. The other remaining baddie was sneaking up behind John.

Dean took aim and threw it, getting it in the back of the heart. Not too shabby for a guy who hadn't hunted in a while.

"DEAN," Sam screamed from in the train. Dean glanced back at the train before running there. His father could handle himself.

Dean grabbed a hold on the side of door and jumped in the compartment with his brother and the children.

The wall that was first ignited had fallen in. "There's one back there," Sam said, fear in his voice. What if it was Jason?

"Give me," Dean instructed, grabbing the baby from Sam's arms. "Go get him." Sam nodded and ran toward the back of the train.

Dean took the time to help all the children out of the train carefully before giving them – if they could hold one – an infant. He instructed them all to go stand by the woods and wait.

Finally, after he had only two toddlers left, Sam ran back, Jason in his arms. "I gotcha," Sam whispered to his child before jumping out of the train and heading toward the other children.

Dean grabbed the two toddlers and hopped out himself.

He no sooner got to the group of children, Sam, and John – who had killed the last shifter while they were evacuating the train – and the train's main compartment, where they were seconds before, had a mini-explosion. It was muffled by the mostly closed doors, causing virtually no damage.

John looked to his sons and the children. "Let's go home."


	26. Hugs & Kisses

**Title: **A New Beginning

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything you recognize…

**Warnings:** Nope.

**Notes: **Hope you enjoyed!

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**With John, Dean, and Sam at home…**

Dean parked the Impala in the driveway of his house.

After they had finished the fight and got all the children to safety, Dean dropped the kids off at a police station. Since he worked for the government – a high ranking office, too – there were few questions other than _What happened to the kidnappers?_, _Where are their bodies_, and _Were there any other children?_. Dean then took his brother, father, and their four children to his house to meet up with their wives.

As soon as they got out of the car, the front door opened. It was Cassie, "Are they safe? Can I come out? Dean, God, please."

Dean nodded to his wife and the next thing he knew, she was jumping on him, legs around his waist and arms around his neck. "I told you they would be okay," Dean whispered. Cassie just nodded into his neck before hopping down and going with Dean to the backseat of the Impala, where their three children slept in their car seats.

Mary was next out the door, sprinting to her husband. She fell into his chest and he wrapped his arms around her. "Told you we'd be safe."

"I know," she whispered back.

Sam managed to shuffle out of the car. He put his son on his hip as they walked to the house. Walking into the living room, they found Jess lying on the couch. She had a blanket over her and was sleeping soundly.

"Mommy," Jason shouted.

"Shh," Sam quieted his son so the boy wouldn't wake his mother. "We'll see her later, okay?" Jason nodded.

Sam put his son on the floor and Jason promptly stood by the edge of the couch and kissed his mother's forehead.

Sam smiled and picked Jason up before kissing Jess' forehead also. He walked toward the kitchen to get his son something to eat when he heard Jessica's whisper, "I knew you'd be back with them."

Sam smiled, "You can't get rid of me that easily."

Jess nodded. "I know." Pause. "Sam?"

"Yeah," he asked, still gazing at his wife.

"Morgance kicked." And her smile lit up her face.

And for once, the Winchesters couldn't imagine being any other way other than what they were at the present moment.

Happy.


End file.
